FateStay Night: A Legends ReBirth
by Archangel Igneel
Summary: When is a legend a legend, when does history that's so well known to all become myths, whispers of battles long since past?  However, what is once lost by time does not necessarily mean that it will stay lost. Prepare for a Legend Re-Born! Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own neither Fate/Stay Night nor Kamen Rider Kuuga

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Spells" **

"Dream/Visions/Flashbacks"

**XXXXXXXX (Scene Change)**

**AU: Hello, this is Archangel Igneel coming to you with a new story! This story was requested by Stardrago, and is thus my first requested story! Now the way that this story will turn out will either be good or bad depending on ones point of view. If you are a person who is an avid fan of Fate/Stay Night then I ask that you keep an open mind when reading this story.**

**Kuuga will not be overly strong in this fic, he will however be strong enough to somewhat match the Servants in battle prowess and capabilities. Now this does not mean that he is stronger than a Servant, but similarly this does not mean he is weaker then one either. Kuuga EVOLVES to match whatever type of opponent it comes across, Kuuga's power is that of evolution thus making him a powerful warrior...why do you think legends refer to him as the "Supreme Warrior"? **

**Now I will try my best to honor both Kuuga and Fate/Stay Night, but my knowledge about the latter is limited, and while I'm researching the characters/plot I know that not everyone will enjoy a fic...its statistically impossible. **

**Anyway, you guys know the drill, please read and review, and do keep in mind Flaming WILL be ignored with the slight chance of report to the sight, b/c I have little time for people who flame a story for no other reason than that they just don't like it, or it doesn't follow the original story.**

**This is Fanfiction people, its meant to be enjoyed! If you have an actual problem, or you find something that needs to be brought to my attention, please let me know, and also tell me any ideas you think would go great with the story. Thank you!**

**Main Pairings: ShirouxSaberxRin, YuusukexAvenger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Legends Renewal<strong>

**XXXXXXXX**

_When is a legend a legend? When does history that's so well known to all become myths? Whispers of battles long since passed, stories of warriors and their convictions crossing blades to find the strongest, objects of great and terrible power revered by many as holy artifacts. What is fact and what is fiction? A perfect example would be what humans call The Holy Grail._

_Unfortunately everything is lost to time and there are no exceptions to this fact. However, what is once lost by time does not necessarily mean that it will stay lost or forgotten. Sometimes...they cast their shadows onto the present, and whether for the better or worst...it affects all._

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Airport)<strong>

Fuyuki City was a relatively peaceful place that was normally quiet without any type of trouble. However, that wasn't to say that this city had not seen any sort of crisis or any trouble whatsoever. Nearly 10 years ago a horrible tragedy occurred in this peaceful city, a fire that almost spread across its entirety claiming many lives and still haunted the nightmares of all those that had either seen it or experienced it and still live to tell the tail.

However, the focus at the moment was not on the city...well more specifically it was focusing more on the airport within the city, where a plane had just landed. The airport was busy and somewhat crowded as airline commuters went to and from all of the main entrances. The day was pleasant enough, but for all of the natural lighting the windows provided in the airport, it certainly didn't make waiting in line any easier. Some people were made particularly grouchy about the fact it was such a nice day outside and they were trapped in bureaucracy.

He, however, was not grouchy. In fact one could say that he was in fact...cheerful, despite having to deal with the inconveniences of the airport. This man was about 5"9', with tan skin and he looked to be in his twenties, around 25 if one was not mistaken. He had dark brown hair that seemed to frame his face. His eyes, like his hair, were dark brown in color. This man wore dark blue jeans, black sneakers that looked worn, no doubt from much running, and he wore a black overcoat suggesting that the place he had come from was more than likely cold. Underneath his coat was a red shirt that, if most were to look closely, was odd. The fact that the shirt was red wasn't the odd part, what a person would find odd was the symbol stitched on to the shirt. It was only what one could describe as an ancient symbol that looked much like a face because of the coinciding lines. The man did not look like anything extraordinary, in fact if it were not for the way he dressed most would consider him a normal man.

However, this man was anything but normal. This man was an honest person that fought to protect everyone's smile. This man was the self proclaimed man of 2000 talents, Champion of the Linto and Bane of the Grongi. He was the inheritor of the ancient power. He was the legend reborn, the Supreme Warrior, Unidentified Life form #4. His name...Godai Yuusuke. However, his title, the name he was once known by after receiving the power of the Arcle...the name that struck fear into all those who would threaten the lives of innocents...Kamen Rider Kuuga!

This was the man who had gained great power and used it to protect all those that the Grongi would kill people in their games for their own amusement. Eventually he had battled the strongest of the Grongi and their leader, N-Daguva-Zeba. Unfortunately in doing so, the final battle destroyed the Amadam stone, the source of the Arcles power, and took Yuusuke's power to transform into Kuuga with it.

To Yuusuke, however, it was a small sacrifice to lose the power of Kuuga if it meant that all the Grongi were defeated and people were safe. As he looked around he couldn't help but allow a smile to cross his face as he took in the sight of the new surroundings. He always loved to travel, especially if he had not been to a place before. It was just a new learning experience that he would get to enjoy.

Although thinking of what he had heard of the town's history, a small frown marred his face. He had heard that Fuyuki City was the source of a disturbingly large number of 'gas leaks' and 'accidents' that left many people dead, comatose, or injured with no idea as to just what the heck happened. The incidents were also coupled with large amounts of property damage in certain areas that seemed to get worse and worse until Fuyuki City went up in flames. It was called the Great Fuyuki City Fire and it had a staggering amount of lost lives in it, one of the highest records in the history of natural disasters.

Shaking his head and expelling those thoughts from his mind, Yuusuke focused on the here and now. At the moment he had a much more current problem...he needed a place to stay.

Sighing at his latest conundrum Yuusuke just shook his head. "Well, better get to looking. No sense just standing around here." He looked around searching for his bag. "There it is." Picking up his bag he made his way out. "Now just need to grab the BeatChaser and I'll be good to go." Smiling, he exited the building with excited thoughts of all the possible adventures he could have in this new place.

Oh Yuusuke...you have **NO **Earthly Idea!

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Unknown Location)<strong>

In a dimly lit room, not much could be seen. The only thing that was visible was a pair of hands set in a pyramid position signifying that he was thinking deeply about something or another.

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another figure that had just appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "You're back early," a voice chimed, and while it sounded kind there was a hidden undertone of cruelty. "Already finished your business?"

The second figure merely gave a scoff at the remark. "Heh, whatever. I just got bored jumping around." The figured moved towards the wall relaxing by leaning against it before he continued. "I'll head back out in an hour or so, just to make sure of stuff."

The first figure simply smiled. "Well that is to be expected. It won't technically start before the final one has been summoned." Moving into a more reclined position the first figure continued. "Though...the rules don't specifically say that one needs to wait." The second figure merely grinned. "You know what needs to be done. Just remember...no witnesses."

At that the second figure merely scoffed at the remark, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Whatever." With that the second figure disappeared.

Alone again with his thoughts the lone figure merely settled back into his thinking pose. Allowing a cold smile to grace his lips the figure merely shook his head. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Back with Godai)<strong>

Yuusuke had been driving around for about an hour with no luck in finding a temporary residence while he was here in Fuyuki. Deciding to stop to grab some dinner his mind started to drift back to his days as Kuuga.

_'It sure was a wild ride.' _Smiling he grabbed his food and went back to his bike. _'I wonder what life would be like if I was still Kuuga...' _A the thought he just shook his head. _'oh well no use in wondering on what if's. I should try to enjoy the peace I have now.' _Finishing up his meal Yuusuke continued to search for a place to stay.

At least, he would have...had the hairs on the back of his neck had not begin to rise.

It was only the honed survival instinct that Yuusuke had developed as his time as Kuuga, which had been developed with all his fights with the Grongi, that he knew that something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen fast! Obeying these instincts, Yuusuke swerved in a different direction, not even considering that he may look silly to any witnesses if he was wrong. He'd take a little humiliation over being killed in some painful way any day.

**CLANG! CRASH!**

The sound of steel hitting asphalt, and then said asphalt breaking, was all the evidence Yuusuke needed to let him know his instincts were right. Rounding into a stop, Yuusuke turned to see who had attacked him, not to mention nearly skewering him. What he met was not exactly what he was expecting to see. What he did see, however, was the image of a man dressed in blue with silver accents and shoulders. Despite being thin, his frame spoke of power and strength, but focused more on speed. His hair was blue and placed in a ponytail which went down his back. In his hands was a blood red spear which had its tip planted on the concrete where Yuuske would have been a moment ago, the weapon actually breaking the stone surface, splintering the hard concrete with spider web cracks. His face was fair, having no imperfections, such as scars adorning it. His eyes were actually red and a smirk was on his lips. What worried Yuusuke more than the weird feeling he got from the spear though, was the look in the man's eyes. It reminded him a little too much of the look a Grongi would wear; someone who got off on the battle for the sake of battle rather than belief in what they were fighting for.

The man had taken his spear out of the concrete without any problems from the spear being practically lodged into the street. The man just kept the smile on his face the entire time. "Well, well, well," Looking over to Yuusuke with a clearly amused grin on his face. "I missed. That doesn't usually happen...this is going to be a lot of fun, I can just tell!"

Yuusuke finally got his wits back as he looked at the insane man in blue. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"

If anything the man's grin seemed to dim. "Well, it's nothing personal if you must know." The man said as he twirled his spear. "I just need you to die so I can exist." He shifted into a more ready stance. "As for a name, I could tell you, but you can just call me...Lancer!"

As he finished his sentence the man called Lancer lunged at Yuusuke in an attempt to impale him. Again Yuusuke showed off his hard earned battle instincts by narrowly dodging the blow...but not entirely; as was proven when a clean slice appeared on his shirt.

"Not bad reflexes there," the man smirked as he turned around and repositioned himself. "To dodge me once was something...but for a second time? Not many can dodge me even if they can see I'm coming. Then again, I could tell you were something else when I sensed you out."

At the last comment Yuusuke's eyebrow rose. "Sensed me?" This was something that he was unfamiliar with. If this man could indeed sense another person, why exactly would he be targeting him?

Acknowledging the question that Yuusuke presented him Lancer decided to indulge him, if only to give the man some comfort before he died. "Yeah, there's just something about your aura," Lancer looked him over as if trying to understand something. "It feels...old, but new at the same time. It's interesting."

When the man said old and new Yuusuke figured he meant the power of Kuuga. However, this confused the man of 2000 talents; Kuuga's power was gone, the Amadam Stone was broken. Wracking his brain for an answer, Yuusuke came to the conclusion that it was probably some left over aura from Kuuga's power still lingering around him.

Getting back into position, Lancer stared at the man in front of him. _'There's just something about this guy.' _Lancer just couldn't help but feel...anxious. _'He's not a Servant, but his eyes.' _As Lancer looked at the man's eyes he saw someone that had been through battle, a fellow warrior, though not in the class of a Servant like himself, but it was still something that had set him apart from anyone else he has seen in this city. _'Huh, makes me wish that _**_this_**_ guy had been the one to summon Saber. Now that would have been interesting.' _Though as he thought about the last Master/Servant pair he had met, he became highly annoyed, first the kid had been a witness to his fight with Archer, who he had then stabbed in the heart as per the rules. Then that kid had the nerve to _come back_, and not only come back but summon the last Servant, which of course had to have been the Saber. Then to top it off, and this is what really annoyed him, he had to retreat because of his own Masters' order if his Noble Phantasm failed, meaning that not only were his targets still alive, but they now had a clue as to who he was. _'Something that I _**_will_** _fix soon enough!'_

"Well, as fun as this chat has been, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut it short." Positioning his spear Lancer got ready for his strongest move. "There's not going to be a third dodge; **GAE BOLG!"**

After hearing the phrase the next thing that Yuusuke saw was the spear merely inches away from his heart. As it grew closer and closer, time seemed to slow down for him. _'Is this...how it ends?' _Yuusuke thought as his mind drifted to all the fights he had survived up till this moment.

As Lancer smirked at his apparent victory only to gape in shock at the sight before him.

Yuusuke was as confused as Lancer was. One moment the spear, Gae Bolg if he heard right, was heading right towards him and was about to skewer his heart like a shish kabob, then the next moment he saw a bright flash of white light that protected his heart and was then sent flying a ways down the road. He wasn't complaining much for two very good reasons;

A: He was still alive

B: He was further away from Lancer so he could have some breathing room.

Unfortunately like with all good news there must come...bad news. Just because the spear didn't pierce through his body, didn't mean he wasn't in any pain. In fact Yuusuke was sure he knew how a building felt when it got hit with a wrecking ball. At this point he could barely stand up, let alone dodge another assault like that.

While Yuusuke was trying to figure out his own miracle, Lancer was more...vocal about said current miracle.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS **THAT?**!?" Lancer screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yuusuke merely looked back at the distraught Lancer with a confused glance of his own. "I...I don't know." His voice had enough sincerity to prove to almost anyone that he was innocent of whatever had just happened.

But Like I said...almost.

"The hell you **don't know**!" Lancer screamed back. "What did you just do? No human should be standing after what I just did! You should be a fuckin' pin cushion!" Now Lancer was never one to lose their cool under any circumstance. However, when he saw someone who was **not** a Servant, and definitely **not **a magus by the feel of his aura, avoid being skewered by a Noble Phantasm that buried itself in the heart of the victim before they even realize it was there, because of some bright white light that showed up out of absolutely nowhere...well...I think he had the right to be both confused and pissed off.

Before Yuusuke could give any sort of reply that might calm the enraged Lancer down, it appeared that said Lancer had had enough of the silence and confusion; and decided the simplest course of action to get rid of his ever increasing headache. That course of action being...to kill what was causing him the headache.

Lancer charged with all the speed he had, and considering he was only a blur at that point...he must have been going pretty damn fast.

However, he would soon find that history had a nasty habit of repeating itself...even if said history had happened not even five minutes ago.

"What the-?" Lancer could only stutter as his attack was once again interrupted by another bright light. Only...this one wasn't white

"Wh-What?" Those were the only words that Yuusuke managed to get out as he noticed that he was glowing with a bright seemingly multicolored energy. Any further questions that he may have had about his current situation were drowned out when in a sudden blast of the unknown power; a large circle etched itself into the ground, glowing as brightly as the aura surrounding Yuusuke's was.

The circle itself was large, and had five smaller circles inside of it at the pentagonal points. Each of the circles had some kind of marking inside of them which depicted fire, water, earth, air, and lightning with the centre holding a rune which looked a little like a portal. More to it was the fact that the different symbols of Kuuga were appearing in tandem with the elements. It really was a piece of artwork but Yuusuke was too busy shielding his eyes while Lancer was too busy freaking out.

"Oh no! OH HELL NO!" he snapped. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE SEVEN HAVE ALREADY BEEN SUMMONED!" Lancer cried as his mind tried to come up with an explanation for the impossibility that he was witnessing, on top of what he had already witnessed before hand with Yuusuke. "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Yuusuke would have asked what the heck Lancer was talking about when the centre of the artistic circle flashed brightly, blinding both witnesses and forcing them to cover their eyes so to save their eyesight. The illumination only flared for a moment before it died down. However, as he flare died down, Yuusuke felt...complete. As if the light had brought something back to him in some way and now he could say hello to an old friend that he had lost a long time ago.

When the light did vanish, it took the seal with it but it had also left behind something, or rather someone.

This someone was in fact, female. She sported golden blonde hair which seemed to be slightly curly on top of her head while the rest was pulled back into a braided ponytail which ran down her back. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and against her pale skin, they seemed like actual gemstones. She was dressed in a purple like attire that seemed fit for a person of noble descent. Her arms and torso were covered in pristine silver armor, the armor that was on her arms more than likely reached up to her shoulders only to be covered by a purple colored that shawl that covered her upper-chest and shoulders. The neck was protected by ornate silver armor as well that was connected by chains to another similar piece over her chest. The top of her head was covered by a similarly designed head piece that ended with small tassels.

Her armor covered her torso, arms, and legs, all of it decorated with images of ivy along the chest and the sides of her arms and legs. What the armor did not cover was defended by chain-mail which was just as polished as the rest of her armor. She herself was thin and trim like an athlete, but held the beauty and grace of a model.

On her hip was a silver sword which had images of more ivy wrapped around the hilt and was resting in a white sheathe that was decorated with silver which made the image of a cross, if one included the hilt of the blade itself. On her opposite side and under her arm was a silver helmet which had a visor that would protect the eyes and had several long horizontal slits to see through while topped off with a long white feather trailing from the top like a ponytail. Despite the armor, the rather ornate but intimidating sword, and the eyes which revealed much experience in the ways of war, this woman looked like an angel.

Said angel in the form of a human was kneeling at Yuusuke's feet, looking up at him she at first had an expression of confusion before switching to a look of expectancy."I ask of you, are you my Master?" The armored woman asked in a pleasing, but somewhat hardened voice.

"Wha…what...huh?" These were the only words Yuusuke could manage to get out at this present time. This was easily one of the strangest things that had happened to him and that was saying something.

"I am Servant Avenger, heeding your summons, again I ask of you, are you my Master?" The woman spoke softly, asking her question for a second time, an air of tranquility surrounding her causing even the battle-crazy Lancer to pause as events played out.

At this time this person calling themselves "Avenger" spotted the red marks on Yuusuke's left hand. Nodding in approval Avenger once again spoke. "The Command Mantra you possess signifies you as a Master. My Master. As such, my sword and my skills are at your command."

Saying her piece, the woman stood up and turned to face Lancer. Eyeing him with her crystal orbs, her eyes became cold and she seemed no longer like an angel, but a warrior ready to do battle with any foe whom stood in her way and at this time it was Lancer her sights were set on. Her state of dress shifted to a more armored version of itself, fastening her helmet to her head, as she then drew her sword, revealing a simple silver blade.

The familiar noise of steel sliding against steel broke the tranquility and snapped Lancer out of his stupor. The blue-clad warrior smirked and took a stance as the silver knight stood across from him. He had nearly entirely forgotten what was making him so mad to begin with. At the moment all he knew was that there was a strong opponent in front of him that demanded his attention!

"I don't know what the hell's going on, but there's no way I'll turn down a fight like this!" He grinned as he prepared to strike.

The silver knight remained unresponsive to Lancer's words, concentrating solely on his actions as compared to her own. Things were still for only a moment between the pair before Lancer lost patience and immediately charged, aiming to pierce Avenger through her torso. Avenger was a flurry of movement, her armor glinting off of what light there was in the vacant street as she parried the blow before turning to slash at Lancer's body.

Unfortunately for Avenger, the blue warrior proved fast and experienced as he brought the end of his spear up to block the blow from the silver sword. The impact brought sparks, but neither weapon was damaged surprisingly. Needing space, Lancer immediately jumped up, reaching an inhuman height, though at this point I believe Yuusuke already knows for a fact that neither Lancer or Avenger were human...at least normal humans anyway. However, Avenger wasn't far behind, obviously not willing to lose sight of the blue Servant, as she leaped up to continue the battle, the pair leaping off building sides and rooftops to clash with each other in the air.

* * *

><p>As he watched the beautiful battle of life and death, Yuusuke got a feeling; now this feeling was unpleasant and it was also quite familiar. It was the same feeling that he had felt when he had first seen the Grongi killing humans. Yuusuke knew this feeling well.<p>

It was the urge to fight, not for one's self, but for another. This person who had appeared before him, Avenger, was risking her life to protect him. Yuusuke didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that Avenger had called him Master at the present time. All Yuusuke knew was that he was sitting on the sidelines while someone he didn't even know was trying to protect him from the blue Servant who had, up till now, been completely focused on taking his life.

This just wouldn't do!

As Yuusuke's resolve firmed itself, he saw that the two Servants had come to a halt on opposite ends of the street with Avenger standing relatively in front of him and Lancer standing on the other side of the street. Neither was moving, the most probable reason was that they were taking this calm in the battle as time to size up their opponents and figure out the best solution on dealing with their respective opponent.

Taking this lull in battle as his chance Yuusuke began to charge Lancer, much to the shock of both Avenger and Lancer!

"HAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (A Few Seconds Before Yuusuke's Charge)<strong>

Avenger stood there thinking about any options that she had that could end this battle swiftly. _'What am I going to do?' _Looking behind her, while still keeping Lancer in her line of sight should he try something, she saw the form of her Master just standing there, apparently he was shell shocked. _'But why would he be shellshocked at the sight of two Servants fighting?' _To Ruler this didn't make much sense, surely as a mage this man should be aware of the dangers of a Servants fight...unless. Avenger's eyes widened, if only slightly, in brief shock as the only conclusion that came to her as to why this man would be so surprised. Avenger quietly ground her teeth as she thought of how tough this battle was now to become. _'Unbelievable, an unwilling participant, this is certainly a first.' _She thought over in her mind, although there was one other thing bothering her as she looked at her unexpected Master. _'His aura...there's something...off about it.' _

Just as Lancer had seen when he first tracked Yuusuke down, Avenger was looking at one of the oddest aura's she had seen.

Human's, both regular and magical, gave off a certain aura that let Servants distinguish who was a Magus and who was just your regular, average, everyday Joe; with a Magus' aura being bigger and a regular human being much smaller. What Avenger's senses were telling her was that while being much bigger than a regular humans, there was no feeling of magic in the aura, but yet at the same time the multi colored aura surrounding him was _drenched _in magic.

Quite frankly she did not know what to make of Yuusuke, however her immediate focus was on the Servant right in front of her. _'First I'll take care of Lancer, afterwards I can talk with my Master about his...uniqueness.'_

Unfortunately before she had a chance to charge forward, her enigma of a Master was already charging head first towards Lancer.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Back to Yuusuke's charge)<strong>

"HAHHHH!"

This was the sound that broke the concentration of Lancer as he saw the man who had given him such a headache charge headfirst into what Lancer assumed his death. All Lancer could do was grin. _'Well if he wants to die a warriors death...who am I to decline?'_

As Yuusuke drew closer Lancer never even put up a guard as he was certain that there was no way that a simple punch from a regular, albeit strange, human could hurt a Servant. But he figured he may as well give the man some closure before his life ended.

As soon as Yuusuke got close enough, he launched his right fist at Lancers' face with everything that he had, hoping to at least cause the man some form of damage.

**SMA-KRASH!**

Oh he definitely inflicted some form of damage on Lancer!

The punch that Lancer was so sure would never hurt him had just sent him sailing and crashing him into a stone wall, with a nice bruise developing along his face, which disappeared almost as fast as it formed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Avenger)<strong>

Silence ruled the air as no one dared to say a word after what they had just witnessed. Avenger could only stare at the outstretched arm that her Master had used to punch Lancer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lancer)<strong>

At the same time Lancer had regained his bearings he turned his attention to the man who had caused him pain with a simple punch. That however, is when his eyes had widened proportionately at the man's arm.

* * *

><p>After Yuusuke had regained his wits after effectively introducing Lancer to the wall, he pulled his arm back...only to stop short after seeing something he believed long since gone.<p>

His arm was...different. It was no longer a jacket covered arm. The arm was now covered in some sort of...armor would be the best term. It was red in color with a gauntlet covering his hand up to his elbow, from there to the shoulder the arm was covered in something akin to black cloth that was more than likely tougher then it appeared. The shoulder itself was covered in the same red armor that adorned Yuusuke's arm.

As Yuusuke stared at his now armored arm there was only one thought in his mind. _'It's not possible...it was supposed to be gone.' _Yet no matter how much his mind tried to deny it, the evidence kept staring him in the face. Slowly a smile began to form on Yuusuke's face.

"M-Master…?" That one word broke him out of his thoughts. He looked back to Avenger who was looking at him with a distinct amount of curiosity and...concern?

He just gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry I'll explain everything later." He turned back to Lancer giving him his full attention.

Lancer looked back up at Yuusuke with confusion in his eyes as he saw the man's arm return to normal. "What in the hell are you?"

To that question Yuusuke just smirked. "I am Godai Yuusuke the man of 2000 talents." Looking back at Avenger again, Yuusuke gave a light smirk. "Avenger...please witness…my…Henshin!"

Yuusuke them brought his hands around his midsection, and to the continued surprise of both Avenger and Lancer, a metallic belt that seemed to be made of silver appeared. What really drew the attention of the Servants was the broken stone in the middle of the belt, what was so fascinating you ask? It was the fact that the stone was repairing itself until it now shown proudly in the light. Complete once again!

From there Yuusuke shifted into position, placing his left palm above the belt, while his right hand crossed over it. At that Yuuske had only one thing to say:

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well, Tell me what you all think! Now I know you were probably hoping for another installment of "A Wagtails Rider".<strong>

**Well like I said at the top, this was the first request story that I was given in my time as an author, so I felt obligated to at least start it before I finished up the next chapter of my first story.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of the first chapter of "Fate/Stay Night: Re-Birth of a Legend".**

**Anyway, this is Archangel Igneel signing out: Sayonara Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own neither Fate/Stay Night nor Kamen Rider Kuuga

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Spells" **

"Dream/Visions/Flashbacks"

**XXXXXXXX (Scene Change)**

**AN: Hello everyone! I would just want to thank you for your patience for this next installment of _"FateStay Night: A Legends Rebirth"_. Now just to let you know the next story I will be updating is _"A Wagtails Rider"_, I think that story has waited long enough to have another chapter installed.**

**My basic plan concerning my stories is to update _A.W.R._ first then give this story 2 chapters so that both are 4 chapters in, from there I will update one then the other until they are complete or I publish another story, whichever comes first I suppose.**

**First I want to thank all the reviewers of this story. I admit I had, and still do have limited knowledge of FateStay Night as I never could really get into it, though it is a great story. So again to all those who have supported this story, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Anyway onto more pressing matters; **

**_Logan-Murder of Crows: _Yes I don't know much of the series, and I have tried to correct this, and as such brought it up with StarDrago, and according to him he wants it to follow more the way of Ten-Faced Paladins: _Ultimate Master_, I will try my best to portray both series evenly, but beyond that...well, I'm not forcing anyone to read my stories.**

**Also to anyone who are Die-Hard fans of either series, please remember, This story is an AU= Alternate Universe! Things that happened in both series may still have happened to a point, however when they meet this causes a different set of events to occur! Meaning that one or both of the series will NOT follow their main plot to a T. As this is Crossover FanFiction, both sides of the story...AS WELL, as the readers of the story MUST have an open mind. If you feel that you can't keep an open mind for such stories, please do not read this then feel the need to flame me. **

**Flames are only good for making s'mores...and keeping you enemies away. As such they will be ignored, and the ones that are especially bad/degrading are given a warning of being reported.**

**Anyway...ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 2: Kuuga's Revival <strong>

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><em>The man just kept the smile on his face the entire time. "Well, well, well," Looking over to Yuusuke with a clearly amused grin on his face. "I missed, that doesn't usually happen...this is going to be a lot of fun, I can just tell!"<em>

_Yuusuke finally got his wits back as he looked at the insane man in blue. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"_

_If anything the man's grin seemed to dim. "Well, it's nothing personal if you must know," The man said as he twirled his spear. "I just need you to die so I can exist." He shifted into a more ready stance. "As for a name, I could tell you, but you can just call me...Lancer!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no! OH HELL NO!" He snapped. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE SEVEN HAVE ALREADY BEEN SUMMONED!" Lancer cried as his mind tried to come up with an explanation for the impossibility that he was witnessing, on top of what he had already witnessed beforehand with Yuusuke. So he summed up his feelings quite nicely: "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"<em>

_"I ask of you, are you my Master?" An armored woman asked in a pleasing, but somewhat hardened voice._

* * *

><p><em>Lancer looked back up at Yuusuke with confusion in his eyes as he saw the man's arm return to normal. "What in the hell are you?"<em>

_To that question Yuusuke just smirked. "I am Godai Yuusuke the man of 2000 talents." Looking back at Avenger again, Yuusuke gave a light smirk. "Avenger...please witnesses my..."_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX<strong>

"HENSHIN!" Yuusuke called out at the top of his lungs as he brought his left hand back into a fist over what looked to be a lever on the belt. From there he brought his right arm back on top of his left and pressed down, and finally threw his arms out to the sides.

**BREET...BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET!...SHING!**

From there the man began to change as the "Magic", as some would call it, happened; much to the shock of the only two witnesses left in the vacant surrounding area. As the sound got louder parts of Yuusuke's body slowly started to change. With each...pulse a part of his body was changed into...something, until Yuusuke's entire body was encased in armor.

The armor seemed reminiscent to a stag beetle, the entire body was seemingly covered in the black fabric-like substance that covered his right arm minutes ago. From there things got more interesting to the observers. This figure's ankles were covered in golden anklets that had red jewels on them. Oddly on his right leg was a golden greave that seemed to protect it. What was odd was that the left leg had no such protection. Both his knees were guarded by golden plates which like the anklets had red jewels in the center.

The upper body was covered in a bright crimson armor that seemed to mimic muscles, while at the same time having a gold trim around the collar bone and across his midsection, the shoulder armors trimmings as well as the back of the gauntlets shared this trait, while all of them were engraved with ancient symbols that neither warrior could decipher...meaning that these symbols were older than them. Finally coming to the head, this was where both warriors saw the major resemblance to a stag beetle. The mouth plate was silver and seemed to mimic the mandibles of a bug, further enhancing the stag beetle appearance. The eyes were big and red while being framed by three golden horns that seemed to curve back to the head slightly. Finally, the belt that looked like some silverish, titanium metal shifted around the black stone the metal changed to gold while the black gem in the center turned red with a hint of gold mixed in. This was the evolution of Kuuga's Mighty Form...Rising Mighty Form!

As the transformation finished both warriors could only stare in awe at what was in front of them.

Tilting her head up Avenger looked at her now armored clad master in awe. _'W-What is this?' _Try as she might the bewildered Servant could not find an answer to her immediate question.

Looking back at his...Servant, Yuusuke, now Kuuga, softened his gaze. "Avenger," Calling out her name brought her back from her thoughts. "I'll explain everything after this is over." Turning his head back to face Lancer Kuuga took a stance, deciding to find out why he had transformed straight into his Rising Mighty form later.

When Lancer saw Kuuga take a fighting stance he gained an intense grin. "Well, guess bug boy's ready for round two?" His voice was filled with excitement.

The only sign that Kuuga had even heard Lancer was the small dipping of his head. At the acknowledgement Lancer took up a ready stance once again.

All was silent once again in the vacant street, not even the wind dared to blow during this confrontation. Both fighters tensed their muscles waiting for the other to make a move. Shifting his stance Kuuga lunged at Lancer, taking the first attack.

As he lunged Kuuga brought back his hand, making a fist that would try to find its target in the form of Lancer's head. "Haahh!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX<strong>

**Insert Kuuga theme: _Kamen Rider Kuuga!_**

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Seeing the punch coming as if it were in slow motion, Lancer nimbly dodged to the side cleanly avoiding the sailing armored covered fist with ease.<p>

**CRUNCH**

Missing its intended target the armored punch hit the stone wall that resided behind Lancer. However, as soon as the punch hit, it caused several spider web cracks to appear while at the same time making a nice fist-sized hole in the solid stone wall.

Smirking at his opponent Lancer decided to play a little. "Aww, what did that wall ever do to you?"

Quickly making a U-turn Kuuga leaped forward once again to battle the blue clad Lancer.

* * *

><p>As Avenger was standing there all she could do was stare in shock at what her Master had done, and what he was now doing. "Master...just what are you?" Reminding herself that he said he would explain once this battle was done Avenger focused on the battle and decided her time on the sideline was done.<p>

* * *

><p>Punch. Kick. Punch. Leg Sweep. Elbow Jab. No matter what Kuuga tried he could not land a single hit on Lancer. All the while Lancer was getting some easy shots at Kuuga, though not lethal since Kuuga at least had the decency to not leave obvious openings, causing sparks to flare off the odd red armor. From what Lancer could tell; while the armored fighter may be faster than the average human, he still didn't match up to his own speed. After a particular dodge Lancer spied a delicious opening that was just begging to be taken advantage of. As his spear drew closer to the opening, Lancer's danger sense went off like crazy, telling him to back the heck off this guy...NOW!<p>

As he jumped back, he narrowly avoided being sliced in two by Avenger's silver sword. When he looked back up he saw that Avenger had taken her place in front of her Master, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

As Avenger resumed her battle ready stance, she glanced back towards her..._unique _Master. "Master, I would wish to have words with you," She said as she kept her eyes on Lancer. "I would wish to have words concerning your behavior most earnestly." Even though she wasn't looking at him Kuuga could tell that Avenger was..._slightly _annoyed. "For now though I would ask that you stand back."

At that last sentence Yuusuke gained a stern look, even though no one could see it. "Sorry Avenger, but that's something I can't do." Getting in another ready stance Kuuga looked back at Avenger. "I don't let my friends fight by themselves!"

Pushing down the well of shock of her Master calling her a...friend...Avenger gritted her teeth in frustration at her Masters resolve not to seek shelter from the fight, Avenger lost a small bit of her patience. "Listen!" She gritted out. "Lancer is known as the fastest and most agile of the Servant Classes." Regaining her cool head she returned her full attention back onto Lancer. "So unless you can become a whole lot faster than you are now, I must insist that you stand back!"

At her mentioning of speed Yuusuke smiled beneath his helmet. "Faster you say?" Taking another pose Kuuga finished his sentence. "That I can do." Bringing his hands back into a familiar position, Kuuga decided to show off his power. "...**_Chou Henshin_**!"

As he said those words, the belt let out another set of sounds, though this set was much different from the ones that turned him into this red form.

**BUWO...BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO!...SHING!**

During the time that the sound was emanating from the belt the armor was also changing with each sound. The crimson red armor shifted to deep sea blue armor, the shoulder armor also changed as the gold markings left the shoulder armor. As the changes continued the Amadam stone in the center of the "Belt" also changed from red to blue, a similar change happened to the color of the gems on the knee guards as well as the eyes. Lastly on the final sound of the transformation, the armor seemed to become thin. In fact the only things that remained mostly the same were the gold markings on the arms, chest, hands, and legs. However, another set of gold markings appeared around where the arms met the torso. This was a small taste of Kuuga's true prowess. The ability to change forms to adapt to any situation; this was his swiftest form...Rising Dragon Form.

As Lancer seemed shocked at the sight of _another _transformation, Kuuga lunged at Lancer with speed that was beyond what he had shown before in the red armor. This was enough to catch Lancer off guard allowing for a successful hit, a jump kick to be more specific. As he landed back on the ground, conveniently next to the BeatChaser, Kuuga cast a glance back at Lancer, knowing about this form's particular strengths and weaknesses, he made his way over to his bike.

While Lancer was pushed back due to the kick he couldn't help but notice that it felt...weaker. Focusing his gaze on Kuuga he noticed the subtle changes in the armor; it was thinner, sleeker, almost as if it were made more for speed rather than power. Smirking to himself he decided a little taunting was in order. "That...was _pathetic_!" The whole time Lancer was smirking. "What happened to your strength huh? I thought this fight was going to be go-" Lancers rant was cut off as he saw Kuuga grab the handle of his bike.

When Kuuga reached the BeatChaser he immediately pulled out one of the handle bars, from there it just got even more confusing for the pair of Servants. The moment that the handle was pulled out, it changed. The handle became see-through and from there it lengthened to match that of a long staff. As the "handle" solidified it was drastically different, aside from its new length. What Kuuga now held in his hand was a staff-like object that, much like his armor, was predominately blue with gold stubs at both ends with jewels in the centers that were blue as well.

The transformation of the weapon, however, did not end there. The new weapon was covered in, what could only be described as gold lightning. As the golden lightning dissipated the weapon changed from a staff to what could only be described as a double sided glaive. The blades on both ends were a golden color, and seemed sharp enough to cut through steel. This was Kuuga's weapon of choice in his Rising Dragon Form...the Dragon Rod!

Twirling around his new weapon Kuuga made another charge at Lancer, only this time Lancer saw this rain of attacks as more of a threat. Dodging the initial slash by leaping backwards Lancer set himself up for a counter strike against Kuuga. However, as he was in midflight his senses once again screamed at him to dodge to the left. Trusting his senses, seeing as how more than often they saved his life, Lancer dodged an incoming slash from Avengers sword.

Lancer muttered a curse under his breath. "Tch, almost forgot about her." Mentally berating himself for that he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Focusing on both Kuuga and Avenger he got in another ready stance. Though he couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face, he was really getting into this fight. "Well, I guess this is going to be interesting after all!"

Seeing their opponent move into another battle ready stance, they moved into their own. Kuuga was readying the Dragon Rod while Avenger readied her sword. At some unseen signal, both Kuuga and Avenger charged Lancer. As the pair drew closer to their intended target Avenger leaped into the air planning to strike the blue clad Servant from the air, while Kuuga kept low going for a mid-section slash.

Kuuga was, of course, the first to reach the target and as he made his slash Lancer jumped upward to avoid it while at the same time bringing up his own weapon to parry the sword of Avenger who had gone for an overhead strike. Though while he had managed to block the blade wanting to claim his life, the force of the blow sent him into a nearby wall.

Wanting to end the fight now Kuuga sprinted forward intending to end the fight with Lancer once and for all. Bringing the Dragon Rod back Kuuga prepared his finisher. The Arcle gave a golden shine as lighting once again appeared, only this time it was focusing the power into the Dragon Rod. Once the energy was collected Kuuga said only three things:

**_"RISING SPLASH DRAGON!"_**

Thrusting the golden bladed weapon forwards Kuuga intended to finish the fight the same way Lancer intended to.

Upon seeing the weapon approaching Lancer used his speed to try and dodge it. He was successful in his attempt...partially anyway.

"_AHH!_" Lancer gasped out as he had been partially slashed by the Dragon Rod which, while only a small slash, exuded enough residual energy for Lancer's body to feel as though he were struck by a small dose of lightning. Though while he was in pain, one would assume it was better than being the wall.

Upon striking the wall with his finisher a shockwave rippled over the wall, giving it the appearance of water, while a symbol appeared where the tip of the blade had pierced the wall. What happened next was another shocker for the pair of Servants as the wall literally _exploded_ from the power of the Rising Splash Dragon.

Avenger just couldn't believe what she was seeing, one moment she was summoned by what she would assume as a regular man, then said man transformed into a red armored figure that seemed to increase his strength a considerable amount, then when he seemed to be at a disadvantage of speed his armor changed from red to blue, not only that but he turned what seemed to be a small object that could not be used for fighting into a double sided glaive. Those by themselves were enough to make Avengers head spin from confusion, but this...an explosion from being pierced by the blade of his weapon? After the fight she had already planned to have a _discussion_ with her Master about his conduct in this fight of Servants, but now it seemed it may have turned from a discussion to an interrogation.

Regaining his bearings Lancer looked back up at Kuuga with nothing but the intent to kill the masked warrior in front of him in his eyes.

Not having even a single scratch from the explosion he caused, Kuuga just continued to stare at Lancer while shifting back into a battle stance. _'He' s fast. Definitely as fast as I am, maybe even a little bit faster than Rising Dragon.'_

"Not quite what I was expecting tonight, but I sure as hell ain't complaining!" Lancer grinned as he twirled his spear and took a battle stance. Kuuga and Avenger both got ready for another assault, knowing just how good Lancer was with his weapon of choice not to mention having the speed to match said skill. Avenger was prepared for battle while Kuuga brought up the Dragon Rod into a defensive posture. Tightening his grip, he prepared to go for another charge when…

"Eh?" Lancer suddenly dropped his stance as if someone was talking to him. "Hey! Wait a second! I'm in the middle of something here!"

Kuuga, unseen under his helmet, quirked his left eye as he watched what essentially seemed like Lancer getting into an argument with himself. Turning towards Avenger he decided to ask her what was going on. "Uh, who's he talking to?"

"Likely his Master." Avenger commented softly, her voice sounding deeper behind her helmet her eyes never leaving Lancers form.

"Of course I know my orders!" Lancer snapped at his unseen Master. Snarling, he turned to gaze in resignation at both Avenger and Kuuga. "Tch, just as things were getting interesting. A shame my Master is a coward. Feel free to follow me though. It'll give me an excuse to finish you two off!" Eyeing the pair a final time, Lancer took off towards the edge of the rooftop before leaping straight off without hesitation. Avenger and Kuuga quickly dashed to the edge to see what became of the blue-clad killer, but quickly found him leaping and bounding away. He was already a fair distance away, likely using his full speed.

"Don't think even Rising Dragon could catch up to him at this point." Kuuga frowned from inside his helmet.

Sighing, Kuuga relaxed and decided to undo his transformation a bright flash was released, acompanied with what sounded like a revving engine. When the light faded it was Yuusuke standing in place of the armored warrior looking none worse for wear. The sudden shape-shifting was almost as natural as breathing for Yuusuke, even after all this time not being able to transform into his alter-ego. In fact it almost felt good, and while it did feel good he had to admit that both the transformation into Kuuga and back to himself felt different.

Deciding to shelve those thoughts for another time Yuusuke believed he had more important things to focus on. Like the fact that some nutjob had tried to claim his life, his powers suddenly returning even though his powers were destroyed in the fight with Daguva, and most importantly, the fact that the person who had introduced herself to him as Avenger was looking at him with a look that screamed both confusion, shock, and maybe a slight tinge of fear.

"M-Master," Avenger spoke, the steel draining from her voice, but not entirely. "If it is not offensive of me to ask, but…what are you?" Though while it was posed as a quetion, it was asctually more of a demand as Avenger wanted...no, needed to know what her Master was...was he even human?

Yuusuke could tell that Avenger was clearly uncomfortable despite how tough she clearly was and quickly tried to reassure her. "Hey, I'm just a regular human. It's not like I'm a monster or anything. I just have something which can make me transform like that." Yuusuke was hesitant to explain the Arcle and the power of Kuuga. Pretty much no one knew he used it to transform into an ancient warrior/savior of the human race, and no one knew the story of where it came from or who had created it not even Yuusuke himself...and he was the new Kuuga. However, how it was made was a closely guarded secret even from its user. "What about you, though? Just how the heck did you get here? Why do you keep calling me Master?" Now it was Yuusuke's turn to ask the questions.

"It was you whom activated the summoning spell, was it not?" asked Avenger. Yuusuke could practically taste the curiosity in her voice, but only in a loose sense. Instead of waiting for any kind of reply, she pointed at Yuuske's right hand. "The Command Spells are engraved on your hand. They signify you as a Master. My Master to be specific."

"My hand?" Yuusuke blinked, looking down at his right hand. To his shock, red lines were marked on the back of his hand, glowing in the night. As a whole, the markings looked like a shield which was split into three parts. A top section, a middle, and a bottom were all accounted for. Though what seemed more surprising was the symbol for Kuuga in the center of the shield.

By themselves, the markings just looked like a mix between runic and creative styles of tattoo artistry. "Woah…" Yuusuke could feel that the markings were more than just ink doodles, there was power in these symbols much like the symbols that appeared whenever he used one of his finishing moves like the Rising Splash Dragon. However, these markings felt fundamentally different, how? Yuusuke couldn't be sure.

"Okay…but do they do anything else?" Yuusuke knew from experience that things which seemed to appear out of nowhere had a tendency to do more than just sit where they've been put and look ominous. Case in point the Arcle that resided within his own body.

"They are absolute orders," Avenger replied, her voice appearing a little reluctant on the subject, but it was hard to tell what she was feeling since she was still wearing her helmet. "Should you activate one while giving me an order, I will not be able to disobey it. However, using one causes it to vanish, so only three such orders are available." In all honesty she _hated _those markings as they had the power to do the most terrible things against her will.

Yuusuke blinked at the notion of such casual slavery, but also began feeling like he had been dropped in the middle of the ocean and told to swim...Deja Vu. It was a feeling he got when the Grongi started making their reapearance in the present, likewise when the power of Kuuga had bonded to him on a genetic level.

Seeing the confused look on his face Avenger gave a sigh while she scratched her temple, or..at least trying to scratch it. Yeah, helmets can get in the way of a good head scratch. "Okay, I think some more detailed explanations are going to be needed here. Would you like me to explain what exactly is going on?"

Yuuske could only nod with his response. "Please do."

"Very well then, Master," Avenger nodded, but her gaze seemed more focused on their surroundings. Well, it seemed to be since that helmet of hers made it hard to tell if she was looking at him or not. "Is there anyplace else we can speak privately? What I have to say is not meant for just anyone to hear and must be kept secret from the people at large."

"Well…" Yuusuke rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at their surroundings. "I have a place in mind. But…how are we going to get there without anyone noticing you? Armor and swords don't exactly blend in these days." Noting her choice of casual wear, he knew she wouldn't get in unnoticed.

"Easily done Master." Avenger nodded. She was still for only a moment but then quite suddenly she seemed to fade into a transparent version of herself.

"What the-?" Yuusuke gaped. "Avenger?...Avenger!" Looking around he tried to find his missing friend.

"Please do not panic," Avenger spoke softly drawing Yuusuke's attention to behind him. "I have merely restricted the prana flow from you to me so that I take on an astral form. Only you can see me, no one else. I also have the ability to fly in this form so I may follow you anywhere or get to you very quickly."

"Uh…okay…" Yuusuke could only blink. Prana? He had prana? He remembered being told that the Arcle may have been an instrument containing magic that allowed him to transform into Kuuga.

Since he was never told otherwise, and because the history of the Arcle was next to nonexistent he just assumed that it had magic. Looks like he was right. Well, enough to call out Avenger anyway.

"Shall we go then, Master?" asked Avenger, bringing his attention back to her.

"R-right," Yuusuke nodded. Grabbing hold of the handle he took out, Yuusuke made his way back over to the BeatChaser and reinserted it. Starting the engine Yuusuke looked back at Avenger again. "Would you like to get on? It's kind of a long drive." He offered.

Avenger shook her head. _"No thanks, I'll be able to follow you like this."_

Shrugging his shoulders Yuusuke put on his helmet and pushed back the kickstand, letting the bike move forward.

Avenger couldn't help but blink at her master who was now speeding on his machine. _"Such a curious man."_

"Follow me." Yuusuke motioned before he took off into the night, gliding on the roads. Avenger quickly followed, flying through the air as if she were nothing more than a ghost. The pair quickly cut through the night air, but Avenger purposly kept slow so that Yuusuke could keep up with her. Soon enough, the pair came to a stop at the hotel that Yuusuke was planning to stay in. Parking his bike Yuusuke made his way inside to the main desk to request a room with two beds, regardless of Avenger wanting to sleep with him so as better to protect him.

"This way." Yuusuke gestured to the ghostly Avenger.

Yuusuke and Avenger quietly travelled through the stairs before exiting into the hallways where Yuusuke's room was located. The young warrior was slightly concerned about someone spotting Avenger even if she claimed that no one would be able to see her. Things were rarely that easy for Yuusuke when he found himself in the middle of a new and strange situation. Knowing his luck, he'd bump into something or someone that was capable of seeing Avenger in her spiritual form and flip out. The life of a Kamen Rider was weird like that.

With no incident, thankfully, Avenger and Yuusuke reached the young man's room. Avenger quickly entered and Yuusuke shut the door behind her, taking care to lock it in case someone from room service decided to come inside, thinking he was gone or something. As the lock slid into place, Avenger returned to her solid form, removing her helmet and shaking her hair so to get it fanned out once again.

"Thank you Master." She spoke, relief in her voice. "Usually it is the Master which employs that technique by cutting off their mana supply. If I do it, I begin to feel pressure within my body."

"Sure," Yuusuke nodded, though having no clue what she meant, as he headed towards the living room. "So, can I get an explanation as to just what the heck is going on?"

"Yes Master," Avenger nodded before looking at him with an intense look that brooked no arguments. "Though I hope you will be able to tell me _exactly_ what you did back there." Gulping,Yuusuke sat down in a chair as Avenger took a spot in front of him. "As I stated before, I am Servant Avenger. I am to be your sword and shield for the duration of the Holy Grail War."

"Wait…Holy Grail?" Yuusuke blinked, before his eyes widened in shock. "You mean THE Holy Grail? The cup of Christ? The most sought after religious artifact of all time?" This was incredible, imagine THE Holy Grail, finally being found and offered as a prize in a competition.

"Sadly no," Avenger shook her head; well there goes that theory. "The term Holy Grail applies to a powerful artifact which appears in a cycle of fifty years or so. When it appears, the Grail War begins, otherwise known as The Heaven's Feel. It is a competition between seven Masters and their Servants. Whoever is the last one standing shall be the one to claim the Grail and receive a wish for anything they desire." Avenger's tone became cold towards the end of her explatation.

Yuusuke blinked at the rather brief and succinct description. "Wait…when you say anything, does that mean…?"

"Anything," Avenger finished. "Anything that can be conceived by your mind can be granted to you for winning. You, Master, have been selected to take part in this competition."

Yuusuke blinked, that was all he could do at the moment. The sheer importance of what was happening wasn't lost on him. Were it anyone else who had told him he may not have believed it..or the fact that he himself contained the power of the Supreme Warrior and fought off the Grongi. However, Yuusuke could guess that with a prize as powerful as the Holy Grail was starting to sound on the line, no one else who was competing would be willing to pull their punches.

"Okay…so that guy Lancer. Was he a Servant too?" That would make sense as to why the guy flipped out when he had inadvertantly summoned Avenger

"Yes," Avenger nodded. "Lancer is not his true name however, as Avenger is not mine, but the name of our classes which we are designated. It is safer that we be referred as such."

"Safer?" Yuusuke sighed, not quite understanding. Deciding to save that question for later he asked another that had been plaguing his mind for some time. "So why did Lancer attack me? Was he able to tell that I was going to be a Master or something?"

"Again, no," Avenger denied. "We Servants are dependant on prana to keep ourselves in this world. Should we run out, we will fade away and be officially eliminated from the war. If our Masters cannot supply it, we will be forced to drain it from other people by draining their souls." She ended with a tone of slight disgust in her voice.

"Nani?!" Yuusuke cried. That Lancer guy wanted to steal his soul? "Wait, what about you? Do you need to do that too?" It may have sounded accusing but this was something that Yuusuke needed to know!

"Never!" Avenger snapped, her disgust at the thought of doing such a thing becoming much more fierce and evident. "I find the act disgusting and downright evil! I would rather vanish than take part in such a disgraceful act!" Taking a calming breath Avenger decided to wrap up that part of the converstion and assure her Master that she would do no such thing. "Fortunately, the prana in which I receive from you is sufficient for my needs."

"That's good," Yuusuke sighed in relief, letting his head hang for a moment or two. "I guess the Arcle really does have magic if you don't need to kill anyone to get it."

"Arcle? What is an 'Arcle'?" Avenger asked, having overheard Yuusuke's mutterings. "Is that another term for a Magus?"

Blinking Yuusuke looked at Avenger. While she was no doubt in the loop about something big in which the general public couldn't know about, Yuusuke figured that even she wouldn't know about something like the Arcle which had nothing to do with this tournament. "Uh…not exactly, no. The Arcle is what I used to transform into Kuuga, the red armor you saw me use. I just figured that since I can't use magic that it must be supplying you with the prana that you need."

"Then it is a magical artifact?" Avenger asked curiously. "Well if you are aware of the existence of magic, why do you not know about the existance of the Heavan's Feel?"

"I don't think any one of my friends or I know of something like this," Yuuseke replied confidently thinking of his friend Sakurako who was the most knowledgable in his group of friends. "Also it's the belt that is magic, not me. I just know how to use it."

"I see," Avenger nodded. "In that case, you should know that there is a moderator for the War. He can be found in the local Catholic Church. You will have to register as a combatant there if you wish to be recognized by the Grail. He can also answer any questions you may have about how the war works."

"Okay then," Yuusuke nodded. At least he would be able to get some answers then. Still, Yuusuke was feeling apprehensive about taking part in this...Grail War. Granted, the prize was worth fighting for to his more materialistic side, which was luckily squashed ruthlessly by his morals, but there was more to consider than just that. There were also the other combatants to consider. Just how far were they willing to go to win this war? What kind of wish did they have? If they were anything like Lancer, then it was important that they didn't get their hands on the Grail. If someone who so callously sacrificed the lives of others to keep himself in the fight won, then it could mean something as bad as the Grongi, or even Daguva. That alone made Yuusuke positive that by this point he had to compete. Although this brought up another problem, the competators were going to be human. Fighting Grongi was one thing, but actual humans?

Turning to view a nearby clock, Yuusuke found that he while he was talking with Avenger; the time had passed for the city's official curfew to begin. One of the many security measures that the city officials had enacted in order to try and protect people from harm. Of course, if there were anymore like Lancer running around then it wasn't going to matter if anyone was out in the streets or not. They were simply fuel for the creep and likely to be written off as nothing more then an accident or something. Yuusuke knew that Lancer, and thus his Master, had to be stopped.

"It's late now and I doubt the local priest is going to be awake or at the church right now," Yuusuke commented. "We'll have to see him in the morning. I don't want to agree to joining this war just to spend time in lockup for breaking the curfew around here."

"Very well Master." Avenger nodded. "Now, can you please tell me what this...Arcle is?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX: (Unkown Location)<strong>

The dark figure from before sat in his chair, looking over the notes for his next sermon.

However, his mind was not on his work but was merely a distraction from his current predicament. He had seen through Lancer's eyes at the young man who had a Servant even though the seven have already been called forth and had transformed into an armored figure. He knew very well what the Servant was. Avenger had only been seen once in the history of the Grail War and that was during the third. Since then, that Avenger's soul had been trapped in the Grail, tainting it with the dark wishes his people had when the poor soul was sacrificed for their beliefs. That made it a truly worthy prize. It was something he wanted to be born into the world so he could see just what would happen. He had his chance during the last war, but that meddler Emiya Kiritsugu destroyed it, preventing its appearance for what was thought to be fifty years, but as fate would have it only for ten. When the new war started, he thought he lucked out with Kiritsugu gone, but now Avenger had appeared again.

The figure found himself in a quandary now. Avenger was unpredictable since there had only ever been one before and he hadn't been there to witness it. He didn't know why the previous Avenger was trapped in the Grail nor why he had been summoned. There was no record as to how he fought nor how strong he had been. No, a true wild card had appeared along with a potentially powerful master. The figure was no fool, nor was he a shut in. No, the man was quite familiar with the figure that Lancer had saw. However, said figure and those that he had battled had disappeared, and remained that way for some time. So why now? Japan at large may not know of this figure nor were they aware of the deeds he has done, but the Catholic Church definitely kept an eye on him and his strange power. Some in the Catholic Church opted to try and capture the being and study him, while otheres opted to try and recruit him in their quarrels with the mages, but that was vetoed since attempting to take it would possibly turn him against their organization and bring unessecary attention to them.

"You seem quite concerned," A suave and calm voice spoke up. "Penny for your thoughts?" The voice now arrogant and taunting.

The figure looked to the door to his office and spotted a blonde-haired man with red eyes standing in the doorframe. The man exuded a charisma which instantly made him seem trustworthy and capable of befriending someone. Even dressed casually he seemed to hold a grace fit for a king that couldn't be extinguished even if you covered him in cow manure. Ironic since the man before him was hailed as the King of Heroes. However, there was also something that would make one apprehensive if they looked closely enough, it was a sort of cold malice that threatened to destroy everyone who got in this mans path.

"The War has been given not one, but two wild cards, one of which none have seen before and he's been given a Servant that only appeared once before and is responsible for the current state of the Grail." The figure answered patiently. He knew better than to be his usual innocently aggravating self to this man. He'd be reduced to a red paste in but a moment.

"Hmm, and here I thought the only interesting points of this War would be the demi-god and Saber." The man smiled, although the eagerness for battle was quite clear in his eyes. Hiding emotions had no real purpose to him. "Just who is this wild card?"

"If what I saw through Lancer's eyes was right, his name is Godai Yuusuke. However, more people know him as another name." The figure answered. "The Supreme Warrior; Kuuga."

"_'Supreme Warrior'_?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "I will be more than willing to test that claim _Priest_." The man snorted as he referred the figure to his daytime job.

"I daresay you'll get your chance," The figure replied. "He should be coming in to the Church soon if Avenger is following the rules. Who knows? Maybe you'll see something you'll like."

"Perhaps," The golden-haired man shrugged, although his actions seem to speak of not having much hope of that. After all, nothing could compare to the divine stature that was Saber. Shrugging, he turned around and began walking away. "I feel like topping off my prana. I'll be back."

"Of course." The figure nodded, looking back to his papers. His thoughts once again tried to distract him from the possible implications of an 8th Servant and her Master as he tried to complete his next sermon. The man and his knight could be dealt with in time. They were merely a complication, nothing more. Once he had enough information, they could be dealt with. If they should truly make themselves into a threat or worse, there was always Gilgamesh ready to deal with them.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX: (The Hotel)<strong>

Looking at Avenger, Yuusuke was trying to think of the best way to tell her of what he was and about his adventures. Since he couldn't come up with anything he decided to start at the beginning and answer any questions she has afterwards.

In front of Yuusuke was Avenger who was waiting patiently for her Master's explanation of the events that occured earlier this evening. The more she thought on it the more it hurt her head, a Master who could turn into an armored warrior couldn't be a natural occurence. Before she got lost in her thoughts she noticed that Yuusuke was about to speak. As such she banished the rest of her armor leaving her only in the clothing she was wearing when she was summoned. Only this time there were no gauntlets, head-piece, or torso and leg armor. Underneath those pieces seemed to be just extensions of what she wore alread. Under the gauntlets were dark blue, nearly navy colored, sleaves, likewise under the torso armor. It was a good compliment to her mostly purple state of dress. Lastsly with the head-piece gone her hair flowed slightly forward, now that it wasn't being held back. The tips of her blonde hair slightly made it to the top edges of her eyes, making a noce contrast of color between the two.

Blinking at the sudden change before clearing his throat, Yuusuke began his story. "I guess the appropriate place to start explaning the events of tonight would be at the begining." Seeing Avenger nod her head Yuusuke continued. "The story begins around 2 years ago, as far as I'm involved in it anyway. The actual story of what you saw dates so far back that there are absolutely no records of that time period." This surprised Avenger since she knew that humans as a species like to keep track of events, for the power that her Master wielded to predate these traditions...it didn't need to be said.

Continuing with the story Yuusuke pressed on. "At the time there were two tribes that existed. These tribes were the Linto and the Grongi." Pausing as he always hated this part of the legend, he collected his thoughts. "The Linto was the tribe that would later be known as the first settlement of the human race. They were very peaceful not having any true warriors, at least that's how the legends go."

At the point where it came to talking about the second tribe Yuusuke hesitated somewhat. Avenger, being who and what she was, spotted the hesitation almost before it even appeared. "And the other tribe?..The Grongi was it?"

Flinching at the name of the more violent tribe Yuusuke continued. "The Grongi, in comparison to the more peaceful tribe of the Linto; the Grongi were warriors through and through. They lived and thrived in bloodlust." Taking a breath he continued. "While they were similar to that of humans," When he said 'similar' Avenger arched her eyebrow slightly. "They were more of a cross between humans and animals or in some cases plants."

Now that wasn't something Avenger expected, crossbreeds of animals? Even plants? The image that the thought put into her head was that of a regular man with a giant buffulo head or a giant human sized flower with a happy face. Something like the minotaur, but not as threatening. "Half animal?"

Seeing the look of confusion Yuusuke clarified. "They would have the body structure of a human; walking on two legs with arms, hands, fingers, thumbs, etc. However, other then that they looked nothing like humans; though they could transform into a more human form to hide themselves in plain sight. What they looked like varied and depended what their DNA was..."mixed" with." Seeing the confusion leave her face he pressed on. "This tribe, like I said, was very violent. Since the Linto was a peaceful tribe with almost no warriors, they were an easy taget for the Grongi." At this point he looked at Avenger dead in the eyes. "They would play ruthless games where the main rule was to kill a Linto tribe member." At that Avenger's eyes widened. "What that game was would depend on the Grongi's taste; killing people who wore white, were near water, killing a person by strangling, nothing was out of bounds."

Taking another breath he proceeded to tell her about the one good thing in the story. "Fortunately, a Linto or a Grongi, the legend didn't really state which, had enough of the Grongi's games and decided to fight them." Willing the Arcle into existence he explained it's nature. "They used the Arcle to fight them, this device. It transformed the wearer into what the legends called the 'Supreme Warrior'," At the title Avengers eyes widened again if only slightly. "Using the power they defeated and sealed away the Grongi, and then in the end he used himself as a sort of 'lock' for the seal." With that he looked at Avenger. "Thats the strory behind the Arcle, and the power of Kuuga."

Taking a moment to digest the information that she had been given Avenger schooled her features into unreadable expression. A power from a time unkown? A second race of beings that onse lived beside humans only to take advantage of the powers they had and kill them? Then for said tribe to be defeated and sealed awa-..._'Wait a moment...sealed?' _"Wait you said the Grongi were defeated and sealed yes?" Seeing his head nod an affirmative she continued. "I wish to ask two quetsions; first, if they were sealed and the Arcle acted as the lock then why are you in possession of it?" Though she already had a sinking suspicion. "Also, why were they sealed? Would it not have been better to simply destroy them?"

Nodding his head at her questions Yuusuke continued his explanation. "Like I said two years ago is when I obatined the Arcle. The reason I obtained it...was because two years ago the Grongi were released." A slight gasp reached Yuusuke's ears, and suspected that, while Avenger had an inkling as to why he had the Arcle, she was still surprised by their release. "You see two years ago, a group of archeologists had found the tomb of Kuuga, and while there they had accidentally unlocked the seal on the Grongi." Pausing for a moment, Yuusuke continued. "The finding ended with everyone from that team killed." Avengers face hardened, and Yuusuke could imagine why. "Their finding however, had made it to the police station, and thats when everything for me started, when a Grongi attacked." He remebered well his first battle with the Spider Grongi, as well as his first, but accidental, henshin. "During it's attack it knocked over the case that held the Arcle. When it saw it the Grongi instantlly recognized it and sought to destroy it."

"I'm guessing the fact that you now wear it means that the Grongi did not succeed in its endeavor?" Avenger commented with a slight smile on her face.

Giving a small chuckle Yuusuke shook his head while dismissing the Arcle. "You'd be right about your guess." Giving Avenger a grin he continued. "You see when the Arcle landed on the floor it started sending out a...signal I guess you could call it," As Yuusuke thought about it he never did find out the reason why the Arcle chose him. "It was trying to find a recipiant for its power, and it chose me as it started sending visions into my head of the first Kuuga." Wincing a bit as he remembered when the belt "attatched" to him...that was not a pleasent experiance by ANY means. "After I put on the Arcle, it absorbed itself into my body, thus making me the second Kuuga." Seeing Avenger look in slight awe at his status as the second "Supreme Warrior" was a little amusing to see. "From there everything starts to speed by, I was in countless battles, I still have alot of scars from some of them." Rubbing his shoulder, he remembered his time fighting one of the Aquatic Grongi's and their spear penetrating the armor thus skewering his shoulder, and while it healed with no scar he could still remember the pain he felt. "Eventually I defeated all the Grongi, including the tribe's leader and strongest member...Daguva." Even saying his name sent shivers down his spine, now that was one fight that still haunted his nightmares. Daguva was a Grongi that, even though Yuusuke beat, still felt that he won as he forced Yuusuke to become the "Supreme Warrior", though thankfully instead of becoming a berserker he had kept his mind.

Avenger however broke him out of his thoughts. "And the reason that the first Kuuga sealed them away instead of destroying them?"

Yuusuke grew silent at her question, this was the one flaw in Kuuga's power...or perhaps it was once it's inevitability. "The reason Kuuga sealed them away was because he had no choice." Avenger once again looked confused. "You see through the fighting the first Kuuga found himself becoming more violent, feeling his bloodlust rising." Sighing Yuusuke continued. "It was later found that Kuuga's power had a flaw...or perhaps it was a trade off. As it was discovered the Arcle was slowly turning Kuuga into something…not a Grongi, but something else. You see the legends also called Kuuga another name...they called the one who controlled the full power of Kuuga...The true Supreme Warrrior...The _"Ultimate Darkness"_! The warrior would be lost in his own bloodlust, never able to distinguish friend from foe and destroying everything in it's path."

As he finished he heard a slightly louder gasp from Avenger, he could understand that as that one fact of Kuuga's power scared him right to his very core, as even though he could control the Ultimate Form, there would always be the possibility that he would go berserk. "You see back then as Kuuga's power advanced giving him new abilities to defeat his enemies, thus the Grongi's number dwindled, it finally came to the point where the first Kuuga had to fight Daguva...and even with all the power that Kuuga had back then it was not enough to defeat Daguva. It was only just enough to beat him, but destroy?" Yuusuke just shook his head, and decided to let Avenger know how powerful he was in a roundabout way. "Unfortunately for me Daguva had evolved when I fought him. He was infinitely stronger than he was back then."

Avenger seemed to put the pieces together rather fast. "Wait..if Daguva was stronger than he was when the first Kuuga barely beat him...then you..." Her eyes widened at the implications of the matter.

Seeing her eyes widened Yuusuke nodded his head. "Yes, I unlocked the full power of Kuuga. However, by some miracle I was able to maintain my sanity." Smiling to himself he looked at Avenger. "I'm no Supreme Warrior..I'm just me...Just Godai Yuusuke. The man who wants to protect the smiles of everyone in this world." The smile he had threatened to split his face in two.

Avenger looked at Yuusuke in stunned silence. This man...no man was not the term she could use to clearly identify this person. This **_Hero_**, was a man who bled, shed tears, and so much more to protect the ones that were around him for no other reason then to protect their smiles. In the end, Avenger just smiled, though unlike the ones before that were small, this one while still small, was a serene smile. _'I'm in the presence of a man who will more then likely reach the Throne of Heroes one day, I will make sure of it.' _Decidng that she had been silent long enough she looked to Yuusuke. "Truly," Avenger said with a smile on her face. "I have a most interesting Master."

Hearing the slight teasing in her voice decided to tease her back a little. "Truly...I have a most interesting Servant as well." With that they both shared a laugh. If Yuusuke had to be honest Avengers voice was simply beautiful, just as beautiful as its owner...wait..Now where did THOSE thoughts come from?

A stray thought appeared in Yuusuke's head after he was finished laughing. "Wait, earlier you said that Lancer wasn't the real name of the person who tried to kill me, and that Avenger wasn't your name either but were instead your classes right?" Seeing Avenger nod Yuusuke continued. "You also said that there were other classes as well right? What exactly are those other classes?"

Hearing her Masters question Avenger became serious as she nodded, likely her Master wanted to know how many people they would be fighting and see if he could at least get a brief look at what he was fighting. "As you wish, Master."

Shaking his head Yuusuke interrupted her. "Please Avenger, call me Yuusuke." Avenger looked at him oddly. "I don't wish to be called "Master", I'd rather my friends call me by my name."

"Friends?" Avenger asked, this was definitely something she was not used to.

Yuusuke simply smiled at her. "Yes, I think of us as friends." He nodded his head. "Yeah, even though you were summoned to be my Servant, I think of you as more of a friend, as such I would much rather you call me Yuusuke, likewise I won't call you Servant. Ne? Avenger-chan?"

At the added the "Chan" suffix to her name Avenger blushed slightly before regaining her composure while smiling at the man in front of her. _'He is truly a strange one.' _"Very well then...Yuusuke." Deciding to continue with explanations she resumed. "In the Heaven's Feel ritual there are usually seven Masters, and to them seven Servants, each Master summoning a different class of Servant, as I have already stated." Looking at her Mas-...at Yuusuke, wow, this was going to take some getting used to. Anyway. "The seven classes are Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Saber." Pausing to allow the information to sink in she continued. "From the names alone you can guess what each one does; however, for a more in depth explanation you may ask the moderator as this is his job, to explain the Heaven's Feel."

As she ended her brief explanation a though came to Yuusuke's mind. "Wait, in that list of Servants I didn't hear you say that Avenger is one of them." Scratching his head a bit he continues his question. "Is Avenger just not a widely known Servant?"

Expecting the question from Yuusuke, Avenger answered. "You are somewhat correct, yet partially mistaken." Seeing Yuusuke's confused look she continued. "The seven Servants I named are the ones that are traditionally the standard classes to be summoned. However, due to certain circumstances, other classes can be summoned. What these circumstance's are I do not truly know."

Nodding Yuusuke decided to voice his thoughts. "So you're a bit of a mystery huh? Well that might be a bit helpful since not a lot of people may know what your class is capable of right?" Seeing Avenger nod, Yuusuke continued. "Anyway, can you help me to understand what I can expect from this...Grail War?"

Avenger nodded. "Yes I suppose that knowing what to expect to happen in the Grail War would help you to survive your time in it." Before she could begin to explain she noticed the time that the clock was displaying: 12:42 am. It seems that their explanations had been going on for a good few hours. Time does seem to fly by when speaking of bloody battles, wish granting objects, legendary warriors coming back to life in the now, and an ancient power that resides within a man that could call for powers that are both wonderful and terrifying. "We shall speak of these matters later Yuusuke, it is past midnight." She ot up to get herself a glass of water before she slept. "Though I suppose that we should first talk to the moderator to get you properly inducted into the Heaven's Feel." She added as an after thought.

Yuusuke though felt that they should instead talk some more on these matters. "Wait Avenger, I think we should continue talking about this, I need to understand exactly what this war is going to be li-" Whatever Yuusuke was going to say died in his throat.

The cause of said words dying was right in front of him. Avenger had heard Yuusuke wishing to stay up longer to discuss the matters of the war, however, this would not due. So she mearly decied to end this discussion. "Master," Using his given title with a sickly sweet voice she turned around to face him. "Sleep is one of the most important things for a person." When she fully turned to face Yuusuke it was shown that her eyes were closed and she was given a serene smile. However, this serene smile seemed to hide the promise of immense pain should the wrong answer be given. "Are you sure your not tired?" There it was...if only a small bit, it wasn't a promise...it was a FACT. "As I said we will..._Discuss_...these matters with the moderator in the morning...are we clear!?"

Yuusuke wasn't sure if his head could shake any faster lest his head fall off his shoulders. Not able to find any verbal response to her...request, Yuusuke merely got ready to go to sleep, so as to placate the Servant.

When she came back her hair was slightle dampened, more than likely she had taken a small shower to get any grime she had off of her. Yet Yuusuke couldn't help but notice that she appeared to become more...alluring. Slipping under the covers of the second bed in the room, she looked towards her new master. "Good night, Yuusuke."

Almost instantly Yuuske could hear soft snores in the air. He chuckled a bit as he supposed that she was more worn out then she let on...thinking back to all that happened today, he supposed that it would make sense.

Getting himself under the covers Yuusuke looked up at the ceiling of the room contemplating the events that had happedned today. From arriving in this city, nearly having his soul taken, to summoning Avenger, to getting his powers as Kuuga back...this had been one heck of a day.

"Goodnight...Avenger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyway, seeing as how I finished my rant and got that out of the way at the beginning of this chapter, I'd like to thank both Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin for editing this chapter and helping me to get it out sooner. As a reminder I'd like to tell you that the next 2 chapters of this story will be posted sometime after the next installment of <em>"A Wagtails Rider".<em>**

**Please remember to read and review so the next chpater can come out faster.**

**This is Archangel Igneel sayin': Sayonara, Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own neither Fate/Stay Night nor Kamen Rider Kuuga

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Spells" **

_"Dream/Visions/Flashbacks" _

**XXXXXXXX (Scene Change)**

**AN: Here is the next installment of ****_FateStay Night: A Legends ReBirth_****, as such I give special credit to Ten-Faced Paladin who both edited this chapter, to make sure it wasn't too similar to his own, and for creating ****_FateStay Night: Ultimate Master_**** that this story is based on, I recommend giving it a look. This story will be getting one more chapter before I switch back to ****_A Wagtails Rider_****, before getting a chapter again. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and the next when it comes out.**

**P.S.: One more bit of special credit goes to author Stardrago, who came up with this idea and asked me to make it, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 3: The Truth behind the Looking Glass<strong>

**XXXXXXXX**

_She was tired and she was hungry, but her anger overrode these difficulties. She was preparing to go out with the soldiers of the army she had come to trust with her life as allies and friends, to begin the assault on Orleans. Even though they had trained for many days, the wretch, more like a Bastard in her mind, continued to pester her with waiting for reinforcements. He claimed that they were not ready for the next fight, but she believed in her troops. All the the training they had done had served to strengthen their cause as well as their resolve, as such their enemies would be hard pressed to defeat them. She was no fool however, she knew the battle would be a long and difficult, no battle would ever be an easy one, just a less difficult one if on was prepared. Now was the optimum time to attack their enemies and no one, especially some cowardly fool who managed to get his position solely on his fortune instead of skill, was going to dissuade her. Their enemies would give them no quarter had the positions been switched._

_She and the idiot had argued several different points several times, each taking up precious minute's, precious _seconds, _that should have been used to fortify their offenses and plan their attack. Unfortunately he wasn't just an idiot. An idiot alone she could handle, while time consuming and a pain in the neck they were easy enough to get rid of if you scared them just right. Unfortunately the Bastard was also a sexist pig who believed that women held no place in the army, even when they were advocated by the King. As such he tried everything he could to cast her out of the position and take control of the relief army himself, not for duty but for glory and greed, more then likely he would become the death of the army with his cowardly antics. But if she had a say in this, and she _**_did_**_, he would never achieve his goal._

_Not while she did God's work, not now._

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Hotel Room)<strong>

Yuusuke yawned as he felt his eyes open, which he regretted as he wished that the mornings weren't so bright, especially on a Sunday. The events of the previous night were still playing through his mind. It almost seemed unreal, and if he were anyone else he would've passed it off as a dream. Unfortunately, or fortunately given one's opinion, he was no stranger to the weird so it was somewhat easier to believe, but being suddenly conscripted into a war for the Holy Grail, which wasn't actually the Holy Grail, which could grant a wish for anything that the winner wanted with the use of magically selected 'Servants'? This nearly topped everything that has happened to him thus far, although the sound of it was eerily similar to how he got dragged into the war with the Grongi. After his talk with Avenger the previous night, he felt he had a pretty good grasp on the situation. At least, enough to know what he needed to ask the moderator for the war anyway.

As he looked to his left he saw it was around 7:00 am, and to his right he found that Avenger was still asleep on the bed, Yuusuke himself had taken the couch which, luckily for him, had a pull out bed. May not have been the most comfortable of sleeping places, but it got the job reason he was sleeping on the couch was that the blonde knight had originally wanted to sleep in the same bed as Yuusuke so she could better protect him if anyone tried to attack them as they slept.

It was hard enough just to get her to agree to allow him to sleep by himself. However, Avenger's arguments lost some steam when Yuusuke brought up the fact that he could change into Kuuga and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't argue what her master was capable of and she eventually relented to his wishes.

'_She may not look it or act it, but she's one heck of a debater.' _Yuusuke's morning hazed mind thought. Unfortunately, even in his hazed mind his thoughts kept going back to when Avenger was trying to argue her point for sleeping in the same bed. As she argued her face was set in a determined look that Yuusuke had found...quite beautiful if he were to be honest. Shaking his head to get the cobwebs out, Yuusuke got dressed and ready for the day. As he looked back at Avenger, who was still asleep, he got an idea.

"Okay, what's for breakfast?" He murmured quietly, as he headed toward the kitchen. "Let's see, eggs, bacon, milk, vegetables, fruit," Moving towards the cupboards he saw the last thing he needed. "Bread. Yosh, lets get cooking."

* * *

><p>As Avenger opened her eyes, the morning suns light greeted her in it's usual fashion. <em>'Ugh, no matter where or when a person is the sun will be as blinding as ever.' <em>As her head cleared her nose picked up something very alluring, something to which her stomach agreed.

As she got out of bed she easily found the small inlaid kitchen that their room provided. What she saw, not to mention smelled, stopped her dead at the entrance. For what reason did she stop? Well it's quite simple really, she saw Yuusuke cooking. On the table was already an assortment of food. Sliced apples and oranges, buttered toast, and from what she smelled Yuusuke was making bacon and eggs. Just the mere sight of the food was enough to make her mouth water. After the events of last night she felt as though she could eat enough food to sate an army. At the thought of eating her stomach decided to let itself be know.

_GRrgrRGr!_

"Hm?" Yuusuke hummed, turning to locate the sound that caught his attention. Fully turned with a skillet full of fluffy scrambled eggs and what seemed like vegetables mixed in, Yuusuke saw Avenger facing him, still dressed in her sleepwear, well, technically what she wore underneath her armor, no doubt having been woken up by the smell of food. The renewed warrior merely smiled at the Heroic Spirit. "Well, guess someones finally awake," A teasing grin on his face as he motioned to the table. "You hungry?"

Finally remembering where she was she answered. "Quite famished actually." Avenger said, bowing her head in gratitude of the food as she went to the table. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, breakfast first of all," Yuusuke grinned as he went back to finishing up the eggs. "Is there anything in particular you'd like? I've already started on the eggs, hope you don't mind scrambled with some red bell peppers and onions. If you do I can make something else if you'd like." He offered as he began seasoning the eggs.

"Scrambled is just fine Master." Avenger replied, a smile on her face.

"Yosh, scrambled it is!" Yuusuke nodded, as he gave his full attention to the task of getting breakfast on the table.

After a few more moments the eggs came great. He set the dish on the table before grabbing two glasses and filling both with milk. Avenger and Yuusuke quickly set to work on getting their stomachs filled. However, Avenger quickly asked for more toast and liberal amounts of toppings. Now it wasn't a feast by any means, but nor was it small. In the time it took for Yuusuke to finish his eggs and one slice of toast, Avenger was already on her third helping. Yuusuke couldn't keep the shock off his face that someone so thin could eat so much, but he shrugged it off and went back to finishing his meal. With their meal finished Avenger politely excused herself from the table and turned to look at Yuusuke.

"What are your plans now Master?" Avenger asked.

Gaining a thoughtful look Yuusuke answered. "Well, from what you told me we should probably check with the Moderator you mentioned last night." Yuusuke suggested, finished with cleaning the dishes.

"Very well Yuusuke," Avenger nodded as she moved to the door. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Shinto-Streets)<strong>

The morning air was mostly silent, the only noises heard were the chirping's of the birds, or the sound of a pair of heels walking. The sound was coming from an older girls, more then likely in high school, as she walked down the near empty morning streets. Her outfit was rather simple. She wore a red long sleeve shirt that had the design of a cross on the upper chest. She wore a black shirt that accentuated the color of the shirt, coupled with back stockings and black shoes. However, while her outfit was more or less simple, to call the young girl wearing the attire would have been insulting. Her skin was fair with not a blemish apparent to mar it, her eyes were a light jade in color that was enhanced by her ashen colored hair styled into twin-tail's. One would call her beautiful, even though the frown on her face could scare them witless. This was Tohsaka Rin and she was from a long line of mages, ones who had co-founded the Holy Grail War along with the Einzberns and Makiris. She had a lot of personal expectations on herself since her mother was suffering from brain damage-induced delusions and her father was dead.

If there was one thing Tohsaka Rin hated, it was being confused, having an answer allude her and taunt her, unfortunately confusion is what was ruling her thoughts at the moment. Usually a girl of her age should have been in school, or at least getting ready for it, but with the Grail War going on, being in school would make her too easy a target. She couldn't afford to take any risks. She was putting her life on the line and she wasn't going to make any careless mistakes in this war, lest she die and completely miss out on the prize. She would _not _accept defeat.

"Are you sure it was this way Archer?" She asked, seeming thin air. If anyone was present it would seem to them as if she were talking to an imaginary friend. However, from her point of view she was speaking to her Servant who was currently in his astral form.

"I'm sure." A male voice replied. With that hey fell into a comfortable silence.

As they continued to walk Rin's eyes drifted back to her Servant as she once again took in his features. He was man who appeared to be in his late twenties, dressed in a black body suit that had silver markings that accentuated his physique, over it he wore a red overcoat that was split, half covering his torso, while the lower half acted as something of a skirt. His skin was tanned and his hair was silvery-white and slicked back. He was certainly the most cynical person she had met, but save for a few independent actions, he was obedient. He didn't seem to like Emiya Shirou all that much, but he kept his words back. Right now, that was all she needed or could expect of her Archer.

Recently, with the summoning of Saber to Shirou, though she was still baffled as to exactly _how_ that happened, Rin thought that she could really get her strategies going. Her alliance with Shirou seemed to be working well, at least for the time being. She wouldn't lie though, it was difficult sometimes with Shirou's ideals concerning saving people and such. Really, this was a war, not some kind of manga or video game, and in war people died with no exception but the winner. Killing people was a necessity, be it the Masters or their Servants, with the Masters being the quickest and easiest way to win. But, no matter how many times Rin and even Saber told him, Shirou remained adamant in his beliefs. It was both frustrating and somewhat admirable. Foolish but admirable.

Still, the more pressing matter to Rin is what brought both her and her Servant to the streets this morning. The previous night, the familiar pulse of a Servant being summoned made itself known to those who were sensitive to it, aka the participants of the war. It certainly put Rin on edge since Saber was supposed to be the last Servant to be summoned. Rin was determined to figure out what was going on, after all in war information was vital. Too many things were going on coupled with Berserker being HERCULES of all people, that in itself was not good, not to mention that she still wasn't sure who the Masters of Lancer, Rider, Caster and Assassin were yet and with this new development...too many variables were still unknown and she didn't need an eighth Servant of all things making the situation worse.

At present however, tracking down the energy source was proving to be more difficult then she had originally thought. Even with both her and Archer using their senses, the energy just didn't want to be found. About twelve hours had gone by between when the Servant was summoned and now. The energy had dissipated and the source was long gone, leaving hardly even a trace if there was even one left to be found. All that she really got out of this walk was that the summoning had occurred out in the open, which made Rin believe that another "Emiya Shirou" had happened; a fluke. A completely random chance managed to win someone a Servant and possibly a legitimate chance at the Grail, making for one more opponent for her to deal with.

"Hopefully we can deal with this before it gets too big." Rin muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Miyama—Kotomine Church)<strong>

"Guess this is it." Yuusuke said as he eyed the only Catholic Church in Fuyuki City. Out of his 2000 talents being a follower of religions had not been one of them, too controversial. He had a policy of never setting foot near a church unless it was a wedding or a funeral, or a Grongi, but that was another story entirely. Not to mention this church was a good walk away from the street.

The building itself looked very artistic, sporting all of the gothic carving one would expect from the older churches which had been established over the centuries. It had a long cobblestone walkway which was connecting the front door to the sidewalks. Said path was surrounded on both sides by a large amount of bushes before open grass led to large trees. It made for a cozy and warm spot for a church, and if he had the time, or were not involved in a war, he may have considered it a great place to lay down and watch the clouds.

"Be careful Yuusuke." Avenger frowned as she eyed the church, her words making Yuusuke turn his head towards her. "While this place may be holy ground, I feel malevolent feelings connected to this building."

"Anything we should worry about?" Yuusuke asked, his eyes narrowing as he readied himself to summon the Arcle.

"At this time? No." Avenger denied, shaking her head. "However, to be safe I will remain outside should the source of this malevolence merely be out at the moment. Please make the meeting brief if you can. I do not wish to be in the presence of a tainted church any longer than I must." She said with a bit more fire in her tone then Yuusuke was used to hearing.

"Ok." Yuusuke said as he gave her his usual thumbs up.

Yuusuke entered the building as stealthily as he could, while whatever energy Avenger sensed outside may be nothing to worry about at present, it never hurt to err on the side of caution. The inside of the church seemed to be a humble place, in contrast to it's grandiose appearance outside, in fact the only real decoration it had was a stained glass window at the back of the building and the one which was made part of the ceiling. Other then that and a few finely carved wooden benches and podium for sermons, nothing. With the stained glass doing it's job with making a prismatic color effect, Yuusuke would have found himself at peace had it not been for Avenger's warning of some sort of malevolence.

Yuusuke walked quietly, deeper into the church, keeping his eyes open for any sign of activity from the apparently empty church.

"Can I help you my son?" A smooth voice asked from his left.

"Huh?" Turning towards the voice, Yuusuke found himself looking at a man who was probably in his late twenties, maybe four or five years older then himself. The man was dressed in the standard priestly robes that one would expect of someone who worked for the church. He had brown hair which reached down to his shoulders and brown eyes. His smile was friendly, giving off a welcoming feeling to anyone who sought entry into the church. He looked like he meant no harm to anyone or anything. However, Yuusuke had learned the hard way that such feelings could be faked, and more then likely used to hide a more sinister identity. Under his arm was a dish filled with Yen in the forms of coins and bills, no doubt donations to the church that he had been collecting.

"Perhaps Father." Yuusuke answered smoothly, not giving anything away. "Kotomine Kirei I presume, the one who leads this Church?"

"I am." Kotomine answered dully, smile still on his face.

Wary of the man Yuusuke answered. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Something that I was told you knew about." At his words Kotomine gave a confused look, wondering what this man wanted to know about. "I wanted to talk to you about the Holy Grail."

Kotomine's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, that Yuusuke had barely noticed it. "While I know some of the myths, I'm not a scholarly expert on the subject."

From the narrowed eyes Yuusuke could tell that this man did indeed know more then he let on, but was searching for something from Yuusuke before he said anymore. "And the Servants who wage war under the order of Masters?" Yuusuke finished, his eyes never leaving the priest's.

For a full minute Kotomine said nothing as his face slowly lost its smile and became serious. Though, not enough to be considered threatening, but enough to let you know that he was taking you seriously. "I see. Please, follow me to my office. We can discuss things there."

Yuusuke said nothing, he merely nodded and followed the Priest through one of the back doors. They travelled down a hallway before coming across one of many doors that entered into a furnished office, decorated with bookshelves, bookshelves, and lots of books, in all something one would expect of a priest's office. Kotomine motioned towards a vacant chair for Yuusuke as he grabbed a pair of books from one of the bookshelves. Seating himself, Kotomine looked at Yuusuke. "I must ask, how did you come across this information?"

Seeing no point in beating around the bush, Yuusuke just answered as bluntly as he could. "Avenger."

Kotomine's eyes widened not even a fraction of an inch before they returned to normal. "I see." He frowned. "So the eighth has appeared again, this is unexpected." He looked straight at Yuusuke. "The Grail War usually operates with only seven Servants. An eighth has only happened once in its entire history and has since then never happened again. Can you provide proof that you are indeed a Master?"

"Yes." Yuusuke said as he rolled back his shirts sleeve and revealed the red markings embedded onto his arm, marking his Mastery over Avenger. "I believe this is the proof you seek?"

After studying the mark for a few second, verifying it's legitimacy, Kotomine nodded. "Yes. The markings of a Master cannot be faked." He said. "Since you are officially a Master with a Servant, I will present to you a choice. Do you wish to compete or do you wish to resign?" At Yuusuke's confused look Kotomine elaborated. "You aren't being forced to take part in this war. I can offer you sanctuary here at the church however, you will have to remove your Command Sigils so to properly signal you're dropping out."

Gaining a fierce look of determination on his face, Yuusuke just shook his head. "I won't back down from this." Looking straight at Kotomine, Yuusuke continued. "Please, tell me more about this war, if I am to compete I need to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Very well." Kotomine nodded before continuing. "Please ask any questions that you may have, and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

Yuusuke began with what he knew so far. "When I was first introduced to this, I encountered a man who called himself Lancer, from there I summoned Avenger. I can already guess that those aren't those their real names." Indeed this had been a confusing point to Yuusuke. "So my first question is, why do they use titles such as those?"

"It's good that you've picked up on that." Kotomine smirked before continuing. "The reason for their titles, is to protect themselves." He answered. "You see, the Servants are what you would call Heroic Spirits. In other words the souls of heroes throughout history who have become legends through their actions." As he saw some comprehension on Yuusuke's face he continued. "These people have been sent to what is known as the Throne of Heroes, a place where such souls ascend to an existence of a near Divine Spirit, and acts as a power that will protect humanity should they be needed. They are enshrined gods of man's own making and the people who know and believe in their legends make them strong, in other words the more well known the legend, the more powerful the Servant." At this point Kotomine replaced his smirk with a frown. "However, this also works against the Servants, in many legends the way that they die is revealed, making it possible to know how to defeat them. Your Servant, as well as Lancer are both heroes from long past whose legends are still largely known today."

Yuusuke blinked, in all honesty thats all he _could_ do. Avenger was a mythical hero? Well this put a new spin on things. _'I received power from the past, but Avenger is a _**_Legendary Hero _**from _the past!'_ "So thats why Avenger didn't tell me their name? Because if an enemy overheard they would know how to defeat them?" Yuusuke asked, not mentioning that Avenger was a woman. If what Kotomine said were true, then giving away info, even as basic as gender, could narrow down who Avenger was, thus making them more vulnerable.

"Exactly!" Kotomine said, confirming Yuusuke's suspicion. "To prevent that from happening, all seven...well I guess I should say eight Servants have been assigned a Class and are referred to by those names."

At the mention of 'Class' Yuusuke became slightly confused. "Class?" He could guess what that meant, but he'd rather not take such a chance.

"The eight Servants are selected by their special skills, which are grouped together as a Class, it reflects what in life they excelled in." Kirei explained, opening his book and pulling out eight tarot cards. "While this may give a hint into who they were in life, it is a much safer means of referring to them rather than by their true names. Furthermore, only one of each Class are permitted to be summoned for the Grail War." Taking one of the cards, he placed it on the desk, the image facing Yuusuke.

The first card depicted a man with a large hat with a feather attached, wearing what looked like Victorian era clothing, wearing bronze armor over his chest and left arm, holding a spear behind him. "Lancer, the knight of the lance, this class holds those who are masters of spears, and the speed they hold makes them a true threat as the fastest of the eight classes. Along with Archer and Saber, he stands within the top three classes of knight."

The next card depicted a knight in full armor with a red tassel hanging from the head as they were holding a sword in front of them. "Saber, the knight of the sword. Agile and powerful, they excel at their swordsmanship and have the highest of attributes except magic."

Kotomine's third card depicted a woman in a red skirt wearing light body armor wearing a quiver of arrows and bow ready to fire. "Next is Archer, the knight of the bow, often having almost supernatural senses; proficient with projectiles and excel in possessing powerful weapons."

A fourth card was revealed, this one revealing a knight on a chariot, readying a lance and holding the reigns to keep the chariot steady. All the while wearing a good amount of armor. "Rider, the mounted knight, less skilled then the top three but known as masters of many diverse skills and a terror on the battlefield."

The fifth card depicted a gangly man with a large sword and a wolf's head. His body nearly covered with blood red tattoos, and a crazed look in his eyes that set Yuusuke on edge. "Berserker, the mad warrior, a pitiful soul that loses themselves in battle, that trade their consciousness and sanity for great power."

Kotomine dropped the sixth card, showing a wizened old man in robes holding a staff in one hand, and a book in the other. "Caster, the magus, a mage from the past who wields powerful magic lost to modern mages, holding mastery of sorceries of the highest caliber."

The seventh card dropped, revealing a man garbed in black with a skull face mask wielding two deadly looking blades. In all he looked like some sort of ghost ready to kill. Yuusuke already had an idea as to name of _this_ Class. "Assassin, one of no title, the master of silent killing. An oddity compared to the more formal knight classes who believe in fair duels and chivalry in combat; they will attack from the shadows and with no mercy."

Finally, Kotomine dropped the eighth and final card. It's image depicted a man with long purple hair held in place by chains attached to walls outside of the picture, and as if to say that wasn't enough to hold this person their arms were crossed and bound in a straight-jacket like strip of cloth. The person itself was garbed in a loincloth while his hands and feet were covered in even _more_ leather and chains, Yuusuke couldn't help but wonder what kind of Class would need to be depicted in such a fashion as this. "Lastly is your Servant, Avenger. The abnormal class. These Servants are those who fight for a cause, desiring to right wrongs be it personal or for someone else. Unlike other spirits who did such out of duty or a pre-ordained fate, those of the Avenger's Class chose their own path. However, as it is an irregular class, with it only being summoned once, not much is truly known."

Yuusuke took all of this information in before comparing them and finding that no one Servant seemed to be more powerful than another. Their specialties merely lied in different places, along with any weakness one class had to another; such as a long distance fighter against a short range of them sounded like they were going to be easy to take on. He likewise didn't know exactly what specific strengths Avenger had that topped the others. However, Yuusuke couldn't help but notice some similarities between these Servant Classes and his own powers.

Lancer seemed to be a representation of his Dragon form with his speed and weapon of choice. The Archer, if their weapon of choice was obvious from the picture, held the same qualities as Pegasus form. His Titan form, he saw as a mixture of Saber and Berserker, but until he actually met one of the two, he would not know. The only form that didn't seem to follow this is his Mighty form.

Breaking out of his thoughts Yuusuke looked over to Kotomine. "So what are the rules to this war?"

Giving a small chuckle Kotomine answered. "Oh the rules are simple enough and can be summed up as either kill the Servants and send them back to the Throne of Souls or kill their Masters. Without someone to supply the Servants Prana, the Servants will disappear." Schooling his features, he continued. "Other than that, there are no rules against making allies or what tactics can be used."

Yuusuke couldn't suppress a grimace at the thought of killing humans, or in general. He understood the need for it, especially with his fight with the Grongi where it was kill or be killed. He had long accepted the fact that to defeat an enemy, one may have to kill,or else an innocent may be killed by the enemy you let go out of spite. However, this didn't mean he enjoyed the thought of killing. Still, technically the Servants were already dead so just defeating them to force them to return to the Throne of Heroes would be good enough. In a way it reminded him how the Grongi's were revived after Daguva was released. Granted the Servants were brought back by the 'not' Holy Grail and the Grongi were brought back by Daguva, a similarity still existed.

Still, after hearing about how the Servants were past heroes who were sent to the Throne of Heroes, it got Yuusuke wondering if thats where he'd end up when he died. Saving those thoughts for later, he looked to Kotomine. "I believe that thats the end of my questions. Thank you for your time." With that Yuusuke got up to leave the room and the church.

"You are welcome, but before you go, there is one last thing you'll need." Kotomine replied pausing Yuusuke in his actions. Walking over to one of the bookshelves he stared at the bindings for a moment or so before taking one of the books that were on it. Walking over he handed it to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke noticed that the book was leather bound and looked like it had several glyphs marked on its covers. Yuusuke studied both it and Kotomine for a moment before slowly taking the book. Kotomine merely smiled the whole time. "This is a constantly updating source of information on all of the Servants. It will only have information on Avenger and perhaps some on Lancer as they are the only Servants you have interacted with to date. However, as you learn more about the Servants and their masters, the more information will be found in its pages."

"Again thank you, it should come in handy." Yuusuke nodded, flipping through the book and finding a picture of Avenger and some info on her. Closing the book, Yuusuke placed it in an ope pocket in his jacket for safe keeping. "Do the other Masters have one." With this Kotomine only nodded and gave no verbal reply. Yuusuke once again nodded his thanks and made to leave.

"Then may you go with the blessing of the Grail." Kotomine said, a mysterious smile on his face as the door to his office shut.

As Yuusuke made his way to exit the church his mind was mulling over the facts that he had just learned. A free for all between seven, now eight, Masters and Servants, with the prize being a wish for anything that they want. With that type of prize anyone involved in this war would resort to any tactics to win. What was worse was that there were no rules against what type of strategy you could employ. Meaning that even people not related to the war could be dragged into it.

Oddly enough this also reminded Yuusuke of his war with the Grongi. In all reality the fight was between them and himself, but the Grongi were not above involving innocent people in their fights, or would just kill people indiscriminately for the fun of it.

Still, Avenger being a past hero? With this new information coming to light, Yuusuke's curiosity about Avenger's past and who she was simply grew even more. As he exited the church and headed towards the street, Yuusuke suddenly felt a burning sensation in his right hand. Suppressing a wince, he took the offending limb out of his pocket and found his Command Sigils glowing brightly.

_'That can't be a good sign.' _ Yuusuke thought as he felt that the markings were trying to warn him of something. Under most circumstances, the thought of a mark being able to sense danger would be brushed aside, however seeing as how the mark was _magic_ and Yuusuke's past experience with the Arcle showing images in his mind to better prepare him with his fights with the Grongi; Yuusuke was more then willing to trust in what the mark was trying to tell him. As if to reward his faith Yuusuke heard a voice calling out to him.

"YUUSUKE!" The familiar voice of Avenger cried.

"Hm?" Yuusuke looked up from his hand to see Avenger running towards him, looking almost panicked. As he looked up he couldn't help but notice that something red was hiding atop a nearby tree with something else red near the trunk. Unfortunately he had no time to ponder the identities of the two figures as he saw that the figure atop the tree had something pointed at him. Yuusuke noticed that whatever the figure was pointing at him. It was glinting in the light. He had only a split second to realize what it was, as well as one more _very_ important fact...

...It was coming right for him.

* * *

><p>"Done." Archer smirked as he saw his arrow heading straight for the man. The arrow wasn't anything special, just something he traced on the fly. Although he did pump enough od into it for there to be an explosion on impact. A guaranteed kill.<p>

"Well done." Rin nodded. Personally though, she really didn't approve of this kind of tactic. She'd rather use more honorable tactics then this, but she really didn't have too much of a choice. War is not kind, it was meant to kill the enemy; it didn't man she had to like it and while against her tastes, it was a much kinder way to kill then some of the other tactics that other Masters liked to employ. As such she swallowed whatever guilt that was growing inside of her. _'This is war, and there can only be one winner.'_

As she looked to her left she saw that the man's Servant was running towards him, obviously trying to protect the man. However, before she was able to get a clear view of the Servants face her body flashed with white light before she re-emerged covered from head to toe with silver armor and chain-mail. The armor was decorated with ivy designs, to which she had to admit was a certainly decorative touch, but the white sword which she was wielding gave off a feeling of danger that offset the decorations. However, what truly caught the attention of _both_ Rin and Archer, was the face that the Servant held.

For a split moment, the Master/Servant duo could've sworn that they were looking at Saber, even though both knew that Saber was back at the Emiya estate with Shirou. Still, the resemblance was uncanny, save for a few differences. Key difference were their eyes; Saber's eyes had a more green tint to their blue color, while _this_ Servants' eyes were a crystal blue. Their hairstyles were also different, this Servant had her hair in a long braid with a few strands fall in front of her face. Saber on the other hand kept the majority of her hair in a bun while it parted down the middle into two strands, save for a few lose strands. Besides these differences the two were near identical in facial features and body type.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Rin gave her orders "She's not going to let us go without a fight for this. Without her Master she should disappear, see if you can get her to drain what prana she has so she'll vanish."

"Understood." Archer nodded, dismissing his bow and readying to trace Kanshou and Bakuya. "Trace…"

**BUWO...BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO BUWO!...SHING!**

Archer was cut off by the sound of...something..that seemed to be coming from the direction of the Master his arrow was about to destroy. As he turned to check on the status if his intended target, his vision was...impaired.

**_KTHOOOM!_**

"Damn it all." Archer whispered to himself as the smoke from the explosion clouded his field of vision. "Oh well, he couldn't have survived that."

As he turned his sights back onto the Servant, before he could even take aim, his danger sense began to go crazy as it told him to **DODGE**!

Never one to question his senses, Archer dropped from his branch and picked up Rin just in time to see a blue blur crash into the tree, destroying the branch he had been using as a perch. After reappearing in the street with Rin in tow, he looked back at his destroyed perch. Seeing movement he followed the figures path as it landed right next to the female Servant. To say he was confused as to what he was seeing would be about right.

The figure standing before him wore deep blue armor with gold markings circling the shoulder joints holding a double sided glaive. The armor itself was thin and seemed to mimic muscle, the shoulder armor was also blue, and with his excellent vision he saw that it had a golden lining around it. Underneath the armor was a black cloth-like material, no doubt strengthened to withstand impacts, another thing he noted were the bracers on his arms, knees, and ankles; all gold with a blue gem on them.

What caught his attention most however, was the head and the strange belt the figure wore. The head...well, in all honesty Archer thought he was looking at a bug. Compounded eyes, horns that resembled a stag beetle, and a mouth guard that seemed to mimic mandibles...a bug. The belt though...that was a mystery. It was mostly sliver with it's front surrounded in gold plating that was etched with ancient markings...at least he assumed it was ancient...given the fact that he recognized _none_ of the lettering at all...something that actually surprised him. Stashing those thoughts away he continued his observation, as he caught sight of the deep blue gem in the center...no, _that_ was confusing. He was sensing no magic at all from it, and yet the thing radiated a _shit-load_ of magic at the same time, and what magic he _did_ sense was ancient..._very_ ancient...and familiar.

As he finished his observation, Archer heard the figure sigh, but never once did it let it's guard down...and neither did he.

* * *

><p>"Phew. Now <em>that<em> was a close one!" Yuusuke said, relieved that he had been able to change in time.

At seeing her master at her side, and in his armor, she let out a quiet sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you unharmed Master."

"Hm, didn't I say before?" Yuusuke smirked, giving a small glance at Avenger, before giving her his traditional thumbs up. "My friends call me Yuusuke." Returning his full attention to the pair in front of him, Yuusuke gave an unseen frown. "Judging by your attack, I'd say either Assassin or Archer, but seeing the bow in your hand I'll go out on a a limb and say Archer."

Archer said nothing as he dismissed his bow and quickly traced two twin swords, one a completely black blade with a yinyang symbol inside a whit streak of metal just above the bronze hilt, the other a near exact replica only white with a black streak of metal. These were the "Married" swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, the blades that always returned to their owner, and always sought eachother out.

This was definitely _not_ what he had been expecting. An eighth Servant was bad enough, but he sure as hell didn't remember fighting some kind of armored bug. Still, an enemy was an enemy, as he began to analyze the opponent in front of him. The armor, while strange, didn't seem all that durable, it looked like it was made more for fast and precise strikes, rather than brute strength. Though that was probably why he was armed with a double sided glaive, the keen edge he was seeing on it made him sure that it was no joke. It was a weapon meant for slicing. In all, it seemed like a type of armor and weapon a Lancer would use, relying more on speed then strength.

Still, it wouldn't be too much of obstacle to pass once he started breaking out Noble Phantasms. From how he evaded his arrow earlier, he was definitely fast, but it was more then unlikely that it could happen again, and one good hit is all he would need to finish the job. Briefly glancing back he saw his only problem; Rin. Despite the fact he would just love to leave her to rot...he needed her at the present time. She was his source of Prana, and he needed that to finish his goal.

While Archer was calm and collected, Rin on the other hand was...less then calm. "W-wh-Whats Going On!?" The fact that a regular human not only survived an attack from Archer..let alone evaded it completely...it was unheard of...and _why_ did he look like some giant blue bug?!

"Hmph!" Archer frowned, raising his swords for the inevitable clash between Masters and Servants. "Don't know what the heck you're supposed to be, but then, I don't really care. Your not leaving here in one piece...either of you"

Kuuga merely tightened his grip on the Dragon Rod, preparing himself for an attack. "If you think that either me or Avenger are just going to sit still and let you finish us...your wrong!" With words on both ends finished, Kuuga leapt towards Archer with a surprising amount of speed, intent on slicing the Servant in two, and finishing this fight quickly.

While the speed would normally be enough to finish a regular opponent, Archer, however, was prepared and sidestepped the attack, and retaliated by slashing at Kuuga as he passed.

**_CLANG!_**

A rain of sparks showered as sword and glaive met with intense ferocity. Archer frowned as Kanshou and Bakuya could not slice through the golden metal of the Dragon Rod upon their initial collision. From there it became a dance of death, each side throwing a strike meant to slice the other. Kuuga noticed quickly that, while he was the more agile of the two, if barely, Archer seemed to be able to pinpoint where he would strike and dodge accordingly.

Likewise, Archer found that his enhanced senses were allowing him to dodge each strike, his agile opponent was not showing any openings he could exploit with his current weapons. So back and forth strikes were traded, only for each one to be narrowly evaded by the other.

Their weapons clashed, only this time they struggled for dominance. As Kuuga struggled to push his weapon forward, he noticed that he was slowly losing ground, knowing not to push, he lifted his feet and pushed off of Archer, gaining distance while adding damage to the red clad Servant. But once again their dance of blades began anew, with neither landing a hit on the other.

Beginning to grow tired of this small stalemate he began to Trace another weapon...before he felt a presence quickly approaching his unprotected back. Trusting his senses he pushed the armored bug away before leaping straight up, narrowly dodging a decapitating slash from Avenger's sword.

Glancing back at his two opponents, Archer landed back at Rin's side. "Tch, forgot about you."

Avenger merely gave a small smile. "One of the upsides of a Master who can fight along side me." She said as her smile vanished, as if it was never there.

Kuuga also rejoined his Servant as he was quietly enjoying the small break. _'Ok, Kotomine wasn't kidding about the Archer's senses! Not so sure Dragon is the best form to use right now.'_ Just as he was getting ready for a second round with Archer, he saw the man dismiss his blades and once again take up a bow. "LOOK OUT!" Kuuga yelled as he and Avenger dove to the side to avoid the bombardment of arrows, accompanied by what seemed to be small...black energy bullets? As Kuuga took quick refuge behind the trees surrounding the church, he glanced back to see where the attacks were coming from. The arrows, unsurprisingly were coming from Archer, his actual surprise was that it was the young girl who was shooting the energy bullets, her hand in the shape of a gun._ 'Its like that show...Yu Yu Hakusho!' _

The energy blasts themselves weren't incredibly dangerous as they were only making small divots in the stone...however, they _were_ weakening in for..._'CRAP!'_

**_BOOM!_**

Archers arrows! Kuuga jumped a good height before hiding himself in the foliage, as Archer had done before. _'With all these blasts going around I'm pinned...I need a distraction!' _Hearing the energy blasts hit the trees, Kuuga got an idea. "Not the best plan, but the only one that sounds good!" Kuuga muttered as he jumped into the air.

* * *

><p>Archer frowned, his new opponents were proving to be more stubborn then he originally thought. The blonde Servant, while annoying, was expected to be a nuisance. But this Master? It should be impossible for a human to be able to fight against Servants...<em>regular<em> humans anyway. This Master was anything but; though he believed that strange armor has something to do with it. Still, he was human, so he could die...he just needed the right moment...

**_FWSHH_**

And there it was. The man had jumped from his hiding spot into the air, completely exposed. He notched an arrow to finish this fight when he noticed something off about his adversary. One, that he was holding his glaive like a javelin, and two, which was what caught his attention most, golden lightning was covering the glaive. He didn't know what was causing it, but he knew that it was not something he wanted to find out.

Unfortunately for Archer, he wouldn't have a choice in the matter as Kuuga hurled the glaive at the Master/Servant pair with a good amount of force behind it. "Hurragh!" As it drew closer Archer saw that it was veering too far to his left for it to hit either him or Rin. It imbedded itself a few feet from his left with a 'thunk'. Just as he was about to mock the apparent lack in aim, a scream brought something to attention.

"ARCHER!" A voice cried out.

Pausing for a moment, Archer turned to his Master, wondering why she would lose composure like that only to see her finger pointing to the spot that the glaive had imbedded itself in. It was then he noticed what had put Rin on edge, at the tip of the glaive was...some kind of mark. Again, like the markings on the belt his opponent wore, he could not understand it's meaning. However, for it just to appear like that...couldn't have been a good sign...neither could the strange rippling effect that was spreading across the concrete. For a brief millisecond Archer was confused as to the meaning of what was happening. Of course that was before the symbol began to glow slightly brighter as a 'reverse rippling' effect occurred. "Shit!" Archer silently cursed as he knew exactly what was going to happen, having guessed the purpose of the symbol. Thus, picking up his small Master, Archer leapt away from the spot just as the last ripple had returned to the glaive.

**_BOOM!_**

Just as he had predicted, the area had gone up in a small explosion that, while small, would have no doubt hurt both him and his Master, while unknowingly had thrown the glaive back towards it's wielder. Unfortunately the explosion had a secondary effect, as he looked around his vision was obscured by dust that was scattered over the area due to the strength of the blast.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Rin moaned, wanting the world to stop spinning after having it explode in her face. After regaining her bearings, she just stared at the dust could obscuring the immediate area. _'What is going on here? How can a regular human stand up to a Servant by just putting on some armor?!'_ She thought while still trying to see through the dust cloud.

"Dammit." Archer cursed silently as he would have to wait for the dust to clear before he could find his target. He was broken out of his thoughts, once again, as he heard yet another strange sound fill the air.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Few seconds before)<strong>

As Kuuga's own vision was obscured by the dust cloud, he now found his chance at possibly gaining the upper hand in this fight, now all he needed was to get his weapon back. From his position he saw the Dragon Rod fly back towards him due to the blast and figured he was finally getting some luck in this fight.

As he caught his weapon in mid-air he figured that with the dust cover, and the fact that he was fighting Archer, there was only one real choice of which form he should use in this fight. As he made his decision he noticed that he wasn't that far away from Avenger as she was also making use of the dust. "Avenger!" Kuuga whispered, just loud enough for Avenger to hear. "What say I beat Archer at his own game?"

She could practically feel the smirk on her Masters face as he said that. It took only a moment to understand what he meant, before remembering what he had told her about his powers, specifically one named after a famous horse from Greek mythology. Giving her Master a nod she readied her sword.

**_"Chou Henshin!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>GAN..GAN...GAN..GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN. GAN!...SHING!<strong>

Again there was a noise that resounded in the air. However, Archer noticed that this sound, was more reminiscent of...some kind of galloping that one would expect to hear from a horses footsteps, unlike the otherworldly theme the first sound had. While the sound was confusing, Archer was happy to see that the dust cloud was being blown away by the wind. However, both he and Rin noticed that instead of being blown in a random direction, the dust was actually being drawn into a certain point, much like a tornado, a tornado that was somewhat glowing green.

Not one to take chances concerning _this _particular Master/Servant pair, given the fact that the first time he heard a weird sound the Master turned into a blue armored bug that could probably fight Lancer on a somewhat even level. He wasn't going to chance something _else_ happening. So notching his bow, he let fly one arrow with the intention of skewering the abnormal Master.

Just as it was about to reach the small tornado...something shot out of it and collided with the incoming arrow, knocking off its course. Not one to be deterred he summoned and fired off three more arrows...all of which knocked out of the air by...air bullets? Mentally cursing at the ineffectiveness he glared at the now dissipating tornado...only for his, along with Rin's, eyes to widen.

In front of them was no longer a warrior clad in blue armor...but a deep emerald green. It was undoubtedly the same person as before, only in armor of a different color and design. Whereas before the armor seemed to mimic a type of muscle, this armor mimicked a beetles shell, adding more to the insect appearance he had already with a golden neck collar with more of the same ancient language as before. The jewels on the ankle bracelets, knee pads, and wrist bands had also changed from blue to green, including the stone on the belt and the big bug eyes. The last thing about the armor to change were the shoulder armor; in the last form both shoulders were armored evenly with sleek pauldrons. Now only the left shoulder seemed to be more protected with a sleek triangular piece outlined in gold while the right arm now sported an gold outlined emerald green band. However, the last, and probably biggest, change came in the form of the new weapon he wielded. In place of the double sided blade, was now a bladed bow-gun with a green gem in the center, no doubt the weapon that had been shooting Archers arrows off course.

To Archer, this form screamed...archer. If anything this form reflected his own class, much like his past form reflected that of a Lancer; this was troubling._ 'Could this man somehow have gained the powers of the classes of Servants?' _After the thought he merely shook his head. Such a thing would be impossible...but there was still that nagging thought at the back of his mind.

Rin, to her credit, had managed to stay relatively calm. However, this change of form and weapon had shocked her, as she too had the same thought as Archer, and this was as disturbing to her as it was to her Servant. _'This is not a Master to take likely. Paired with his Servant, and they make a very dangerous team.'_

Both red Master and Servant tensed as they saw the figure move, readying themselves for another clash.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to give you this one chance." Kuuga quietly said, catching the attention of the opposing MasterServant pair. "Please, surrender and return to the Throne of Heroes. I have no desire for senseless battles." It was true, one war against the Grongi's were enough. Not to mention he had his own questions; looking down at his weapon, the Pegasus Bow-Gun, with mild concern. _'I would usually need a gun shaped object to create this...but I just turned the Dragon Rod into the Bow-Gun...Whats happening to me and why does every thing seem sharper then usual in Pegasus?!' _

All the while Avenger merely stood in her spot, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the red clad Servant. Much like Yuusuke, she wished for no human blood to be needlessly spilt.

Archer merely gave an incredulous look at the green clad Master. Was this man a pacifist or was he just an idiot. "_'Surrender'_? Are you serious?" He scoffed at the foolish man. "In this battle the only way to win is to defeat the opposing teams, and here's a free tip. No one will just up and quit from this."

Rin picked up from where Archer stopped. "The Heavens Feel is the ultimate competition." Rin affirmed, though she thought the term "competition" was too nice a way to put it. "With the prize being a wish for anything, no one would give up the chance." She left out that there were those who did it for prestige, and those with no true interest at all as her thoughts drifted to a certain auburn haired boy.

Giving a small sigh, Yuusuke looked back at Archer in determination. "I thought as much, just thought I'd ask." He readied his Bow-Gun. "Avenger!" At his call the swords-woman blurred into action, her sword held high.

Archer grit his teeth as he he saw Avenger coming straight at him, seeing only one option at this point he dismissed his bow and once again called on Kanshou and Bakuya. Kanshou's blade met with his opponents fairly...average looking blade. Now as a Servant he knows not to underestimate any weapon, but he felt virtually _nothing _coming from the blade. When he fought with Saber, even though her blade had been cloaked with **_Invisible Air_**, he could still feel it's presence, hidden as it was. With his opponents blade, he felt none of that. Though that could be a good thing.

Still, two against one odds were never really that big of a deal to him, with his arsenal he never usually had a problem. But when he was up against something he had no clue about, this new Servant and her equally enigmatic Master, he needed to be a tad more careful. However, from the way the man asked for him to return to the Throne he seemed as one who didn't like fighting and preferred to talk things out, something that Rin also noticed. Under normal circumstances, Archer would have just ignored him the aura that was surrounding him, and these armored forms he was able to take, that mimicked the classes. He was definitely a variable Archer never expected.

But the reality was he was not in a favorable position, this Avenger was definitely a superb swords-woman, maybe even rivaling Saber. Her Master on the other hand was an anomaly, one that could change his styles of fighting in an instant, and at this moment he decided to become an Archer class. A close quarter fight with a battle hardened female swordsman, and long range support from an enigma of a Master...great.

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation, he brought Bakuya down to take Avengers head. Only to instead block another shot from her Master. _'By the Root is that getting on my last nerves!' _He cursed in his mind. He needed a chance to get to the green armored Master; given the choice of weapon he was now using, it was likely this form wasn't as physically combat oriented. Gaining an idea, Archer leapt back as he threw Kanshou and Bakuya at Avenger, the two swords spinning in the air as they closed in on Avenger. All the while Archer mentally told Rin of his plan, and she agreed.

As the blades approached Avenger brought up her own sword in defense, with Kanshou reaching the target first and being defended against. As Bakuya was about to reach Avenger, it was shot out of the air curtesy of Kuuga who merely gave her a nod. Giving her own nod, Avenger returned her attention to her opponent only to get greeted by a small sandstorm obscuring her vision. She mentally cursed as she had made the same mistake as Archer. His own Master, and while she was no Kuuga, she was still a Magus. Granted not as powerful as the magic users of the past, but still good enough to distract a Servant with their magic. As Avenger put up her sword in order to defend against any oncoming attack...only to feel a rush of wind fly by her. _'Yuusuke!' _Realizing she was not the intended target.

When she turned to rush to Yuusuke's side the dust cloud was blown away. With her vision clearing she gasped.

* * *

><p><em>'Too close!' <em>Kuuga thought in his knelt position, as a glowing arrow was pointing directly at his face. However, he was not panicking as he held his _own _Bow-Gun pointing at Archers chest..more specifically the region his heart was. However, the Bow-Gun was slightly altered; the two bow like pieces near the tip were down, but the biggest concern was the small vacuum of wind centering around the tip as small gold arcs of lightning could be seen.

"Looks like we're in a stalemate." The cynical voice of Archer droned, apparently not too happy about his current position. "How did you know I was coming?"

Grimacing slightly at the obvious fishing for information, Kuuga just grunted. "Do you think it's wise to tell an enemy how they were able to counter their attack?" He said somewhat sarcastically. Ignoring the small scowl Archer sent him, Kuuga gave an unseen smirk. "Besides, why _should _I tell you anything when the situation is more in _my_ favor?"

A small amount of confusion leaked into Archers face, before it was swiftly replaced with a look of cynicism. "How exactly is this in your favor? If anyone has the edge at this point it's me." He began to point out the flaws in Kuuga's reasoning. "For one, my arrow is pointed clear at your head, ready to take it off in an explosion; Two, even if you have your own arrows pointed at my heart, as a Servant I can more then likely survive it. While it would hurt, given the size of the explosion from your other weapon, my body is stronger then a humans. So in all I think this is my win." It was true about his body, especially if he were to reinforce it.

Instead of whatever Archer was expecting, he instead got a small laugh. "Sorry, but there are some error's in your second bit of logic." Regaining his composure and seeing the arched eyebrow he continued. "First of all, yes I could fire my weapon into your body, but it wouldn't be _a_ shot, it'd be _three_!" Archers eyes widened at what Kuuga had said about his weapon. "Secondly, I have to correct you about the power of the...explosion. When I threw the Dragon Rod at you, the double sided glaive, I limited the power in the attack." Archers eyes widened a bit more at the implication of Kuuga's words. "I didn't want the young girl over there to get killed." Rin slightly pouted at the "Young Girl" bit, but said nothing. "The last thing I have on my side that makes this more my win then yours...It's 9:30 am on a Sunday."

At that Archer was just lost. "How does that make this your win."

Instead of answering Archer, Kuuga merely looked over at Rin. "Young miss, what time are people usually up, out, and about on a Sunday." Now it was Rin's turn for her eyes to widen. "Not to mention the folks that go to Church?" Now she was silently cursing, where the hell had the time gone?! Returning his attention to Archer, Kuuga addressed his earlier question. "At this time, people usually are awake, and a good few of them go out of their house with their families to have breakfast. Given the fact we're not far from the street..and that there have been a good amount of explosions caused, there are bound to be some people who would come investigate or get the police involved." Understanding and loathing entered the red Archers eyes as he now knew what Kuuga was saying...and he _hated_ it. "That'd be bad for all of us, _especially_ because the Grail War is supposed to be a secret..._right_?"

Archer merely grit his teeth as he knew that Kuuga knew he had him. Even though Archer may have had the advantage, the new information that he had learned, coupled with the current time...made this Kuuga's win.

Rin merely sighed as she saw Archer's face. "As much as I hate to admit it...your right." Switching her gaze from Avenger, who still had her sword at the ready, to Kuuga. "We'll withdraw for now. But rest assured, next time...we'll end this." She said with finality in her voice as Kuuga only gave her a small nod. "Archer!" The minute she called his name he was at her side as he picked her up and turn to leave. But not without casting one more glare at Kuuga...and then he vanished.

As soon as she was sure they were gone she turned to Yuusuke, who's shoulders then slumped as he De-Henshined returning him to his usual self, as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Yuusuke!"

Hearing his name Yuusuke looked up to see Avenger rushing to his side. "Hey, well at least thats over." He said tiredly closing his eyes, trying to get a bit of his strength back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for the well being of her...friend.

Grunting Yuusuke looked back at Avenger. "Somewhat...just really exhausted." He gave a small, self depreciating chuckle. "I almost forgot about the downsides of using Pegasus form." The world still spinning to him.

"Downsides?" Avenger asked, she was told of the powers of Kuuga, but she was never aware or told of any downside.

Yuusuke re-opened his eyes and gave a small grunt as he finally managed to get back on his feet, albeit shakily. "Pegasus form pushes my nervous system into overdrive. While in that form...I am completely aware of everything around me." Avenger's eyes widened. "I can see, hear, smell, and taste everything within a huge radius...which I'm pretty sure encompasses all of Fuyuki City." From eyes widening, to having her jaw dropping. Seeing the look on the ever stoic Avenger's face brought a smile to his own.

"That...sounds like it could be a very useful ability." Avenger couldn't truly comprehend it, to be completely aware of your surrounding. To see nearly everything, to hear everything...such an ability would be extremely helpful in the Grail war.

"But this has its own downsides, like I said it pushes my nervous system to its max...I'm so aware of everything that it's detrimental to my own health the longer I stay in it. The longest I've stayed in that form is a minute and thirty seconds, after that my body can't take anymore and I pass out." Yuusuke said grimly, remembering his first time in Pegasus, it overwhelmed his senses to the point of passing out his first time in it.

"I see." Well, if there was one thing Avenger knew, is that everything had a trade off, and if this form truly made him pass out from the over stimulus, then it was a form that shouldn't be used that often. However, a thought occurred to her. _'A minute and thirty seconds?' _"Wait, Yuusuke," Regaining his attention she continued. "While fighting Archer, you were more then likely in your Pegasus form for longer then a minute and thirty seconds."

Yuusuke only nodded. "I know, and while the fatigue is still there, my senses are still fine overall." He said as the memory of the Dragon Rod changing into the Pegasus Bow-Gun came to mind. "Something is changing, I'm not sure what, but until I'm back to one hundred percent, I think we should take this discussion back to the room.

Nodding, Avenger helped Yuusuke over to his bike before helping him onto it. "Are you well enough for this Yuusuke?" She asked in well founded concern, if his senses had been pushed to their limit, then perhaps he shouldn't be driving.

Inputing the code to unlock the BeatChaser, Yuusuke started the ignition. "As long as I don't go too fast I should be fine." He said as he put on his helmet. Making sure it was fastened tightly he gave a nod to Avenger as he started off, his partner trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Miyama—Residential Street)<strong>

"Hnnn." Rin grunted, trying to keep her temper in check after the run in with the latest Master/Servant pair. She was beginning to feel the making of a headache coming. "Archer…just who…was that man?"

"I don't know, but whoever he was, he definitely knew how to fight." Archer replied, watching Rin. It was clear that she was disappointed in the outcome, so was he.

"Our luck hasn't been good as of late." Rin grumbled, the questions of who that man was replaying over and over. "Just what the heck is that guy? He transforms into a blue armored bug that acts like a Lancer, and then changes to a green one that acts like an Archer."

"He may have the abilities of a Servant class, but he's not as strong. I noticed a weakness in that blue armor as we fought, it's very thin and gives minimal protection. However, his speed in that form makes up for it not to mention his weapon." The white-haired Servant commented. "I wasn't able to get a fix on his green armor, but I'll get him next time." He shrugged.

Rin grimaced, multiple scenarios going through her mind. "The markings were on his hand before he changed, meaning he truly was the Master, and the woman his Servant. This complicates things." Sighing as strength wasn't the only thing the man had going for him. "He was smart to, he knew that we were running on a thin amount of time, something we forgot." Finally getting rid of her oncoming headache, she continued. "They're going to be trouble, unless another pair gets them first."

Archer merely stayed silent, angry that he had been played...and by an armored bug no less. _'What am I doing, I'm better then this...just something about that guy puts me on edge.'_

"Anyway," Rin said gaining Archer's attention, leaning back against the wall once again since her balance decided to stay out. "We should get back to Emiya's, at the very least we should tell them of this new pair." Rin said as she started to walk away, Archer silently following behind her, making sure no one noticed him.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Shinto—Yuusuke's Suite)<strong>

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Yuusuke collapsed onto the bed, welcoming it's soft embrace. While he didn't feel the need to sleep, his senses were pushed so hard that his body was still exhausted. Still, some good had come of it, they had met Kotomine and gained the information they, Yuusuke, needed, but if the fight with Archer was any indication of how his other fights would go, he expected more exhaustion in his future.

Before Yuusuke lost all thought, a question entered his mind. "How did they know we'd be at the church?" This had been bugging him as both he and Avenger had been careful not to make any disturbances.

"If I were to guess, they sensed my summoning the previous night and decided that if we were a true Master and Servant pair, we would be going to that Church." Avenger sighed. "Although, this gives you a better glimpse at what these fights will entail as neither ran away until there was no choice."

Yuusuke merely shook his head as he forced himself to a sitting position with a grunt. "I guess it would make sense to check the place where participants would get information. Especially if the participant summons a Servant after seven had already appeared." Getting more strength back as time passed Yuusuke sighed. "As for the fight with Archer, it's not surprising to me how strong he was, especially if he is a Hero from the past."

Avenger looked at Yuusuke, still worried about him due to the side effects of Pegasus form. The human body was incredible machine, capable of adapting to any environment given enough time. But for all its amazing qualities, it was extremely fragile; the senses in particular as they were the bodies methods of understanding the environment around them. If one were to push them too much, the pain could be excruciating as the senses were quite..._sensitive_. Avenger merely shook her head at the incredibly bad pun she had inadvertently thought. Given these facts, any normal human would have never used that form again out of fear of pain...and yet Yuusuke merely pushed through it and became stronger.

His determination to protect everyones smiles was awe inspiring. She gave an unseen smile. If he stuck true to his morals and his beliefs, then she would honestly be surprised if she didn't see him at the Throne of Heroes someday. However, she was bound and determined to make sure he wouldn't end up there while she was his Servant.

"I'm glad you understand, if somewhat, how dangerous it is to fight a Servant." Avenger smiled ruefully, knowing that even though he understood the difference, he would still fight. Sitting down on the couch, she made herself comfortable. "So what is our next move?"

Smiling at Avenger he took the book that Kotomine had given him and showed it to Avenger for the first time. "Now, we do some reading." Opening the book, he noticed that some of the pages were blank, so he looked for ones that were filled. "Kotomine told me this book updates it's information on Servants I've seen. The more I learn about them, the more information appears in the book."

"That will undoubtedly help n our endeavors." Avenger nodded. "So as of now it should have information on Archer and Lancer, not alot granted that we don't know much about them. But a little knowledge is better then none."

"True." Yuusuke agreed as he kept going through the pages, finding one that was filled. Ironically, the first filled page he finds held the grinning form of Lancer, posing with his weapon of choice. "Well, what do you know." Looking to the opposite page of Lancer's portrait, he read aloud. "True Name: Unknown. Master: Unknown. Statistics: Agility (A), Strength (B) and Endurance (C)."

Hearing the information, Avenger sighed. "What I have come to expect for a Lancer to be in possession of." Lancers were speed fighters, pure and simple.

"Personal Skills: Battle Continuation (A) and Disengage (C). Assuming that the letters are about rank, easy enough of understand, and I can figure that Personal skills reference abilities that are unique to them in some fashion?" Yuusuke continued, asking as he went.

Avenger nodded, happy Yuusuke understood most of what he had read. "Yes, Battle Continuation is the ability to continue fighting despite the conditions you are in and Disengage should speak for itself." Avenger replied. She leaned back and tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Battle Continuation basically means that regardless of physical condition, one can continue fighting. Basically they can suppress their pain to a degree so that its not detrimental." This was not good, a high Battle continuation meant he knew how to suppress his pain to a high degree. "Disengage means he knows when to retreat, and is very good at it."

"I'll say, he was fast to get out of the fight. But very reluctantly." Yuusuke commented. "Explains why it's at a C-rank. He loves to fight and hates to run away unless theres no choice."

Avenger nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Hmm, there should." Yuusuke nodded, knowing that there was _definitely_ one more thing he knew about Lancer. He subconsciously rubbed the part of his chest where his heart was, remembering how close it was to being skewered. An action Avenger noticed, but did not question at this moment.

This time there was a picture of Lancer's red spear along with an explanation about it. "Noble Phantasm: Gae Bolg," There it was, the weapon that had been close to killing him. Still the title was new. "What's a Noble Phantasm?"

"Noble Phantasm are items which are connected to our legends as Heroic Spirits," Avenger explained, her eyes trained on Gae Bolg's portrait feeling as though she should hate the mere sight of it. "They can be weapons or special abilities we possess. By channelling our magic into them and calling out their names their powers make themselves known. Their effects can be devastating and should not be used lightly." Thinking about how Yuusuke had fought she gave a grin. "In a way, your Arcle and the weapons you use could be classified as such."

Grinning at the thought of him having a Noble Phantasm, looking down at the page his grin was replaced with a frown. "So thats why he shouted the name. Makes sense he wanted to make sure I died." He murmured, not realizing that Avenger had heard him

"He Did **_WHAT!?_**" Avenger cried out, now understanding her earlier feeling of dislike. "He used it on you! When!" Oh, when next she met Lancer...scary things...absolutely horrendous things!

"It happened as I was fighting him." _'Trying to survive is more like it.'_ "Before I summoned you and before I was able to transform fully into Kuuga." Avenger was bow looking as white as a...well it would be a bit cliche to say 'ghost'. "Is something wrong?"

"You survived a Noble Phantasm!" Avenger shouted in his face. "Especially when he called out its name?...How?!"

Yuusuke merely gave a confused look to Avenger in response.

Shaking her head at the apparent lack of understanding she continued...more calmly. "Yuusuke, a Noble Phantasm's true might is only revealed after its true name is called forth. If Lancer used his on you at full power you would've been dead many times over before you hit the ground!" Exhaling a breath she hadn't known she had, she continued. "A Noble Phantasm is our greatest strength, and our greatest weakness. Once we call out its name, its akin to shouting out _our_ names...our _real_ names." Seeing the shocked look in his eyes, she restated her question. "Yuusuke..how did you survive?"

Understanding the full implications of what he had survived, he tried his best to answer her. "In all honesty...I'm not sure how I survived." At her blank stare he continued. "All I remember is his spear coming straight for my heart, nothing between the two, and the next second a bright light protected my heart."

"A bright light?" As odd as her Master was, even this was a bit of a leap.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that in that moment the Arcle focused all of it's power on that spot, however even then I was pushed back a good distance." Yuusuke finished as he recalled the event lead him to this new war. Seeing some slight comprehension on Avengers face he looked back at the book. "There's a description. Gae Bolg…Also known as "The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death"...Cheery. "Gae Bolg holds the ability to manipulate the laws of causality to ensure it strikes the heart of the target. By invoking the name, Gae Bolg has already struck the target, the victim merely has to realize it." The shock he felt must have been visible on his face, because he sure as heck new he couldn't contain it. _'Dead before I know it?'_ This just made him even happier that he had regained his powers.

"Now you grasp the full implications Yuusuke." Avenger nodded. "Lancer's spear is no normal weapon, it can actually manipulate time and space to strike you. I suspect the only reason he wasn't still holding it when it reached you is because it stopped dead after hitting the light while pushing you back, still alive."

Yuusuke stayed silent for a moment. "Theres no doubt, he'll definitely be a dangerous opponent."

"And he is only one Servant," Avenger added. "There is still one more we know of, but five we do not."

Yuusuke nodded."Archer next," Turning the pages, he came across the image of Archer notching an arrow back to fire. Yuusuke's mind flashed back to their stalemate. "True Name: unknown. Master: Unknown," Unknown?...Then again he never caught the young girls name. "Stats.: Strength (D), Endurance (C), Mana (B), and Agility (C)." Strength (D)? Then again, he mostly used arrows and swords.

"Odd for an Archer," Avenger pondered. "Then again, he has proven skilled at swordsmanship too so that might explain it as most Archers stick to bows."

"Lucky for me then that I'm good with a glaive and Bow-Gun." Yuusuke gave a slight joke, hoping to relieve some of the earlier tension. "Says here he's got Magecraft (C-) and Eye of the Mind (B). I can guess Magecraft means he's a magic user beyond what he can do with his Noble Phantasms, but Eye of the Mind?" He could guess what it meant, hearing similar things in his travels, but he wanted to make sure.

Seeing it was once again time to explain, Avenger nodded. "That is the ability to calmly analyze any situation he is put into and bring about a greater chance of survival or success." She patiently explained. "It isn't a natural ability but one that is earned. Whoever Archer was in his past life, he was someone who had fought in nearly countless battles to refine the ability to such a degree." Eyes hardening she continued. "Lucky for us your Pegasus form enhanced your senses that they perhaps even surpassed Archers."

"It may cause some pain, but in the end, its one of my more valuable forms". Yuusuke said, remembering his fights with the Bee Grongi and the Chameleon Grongi. "His Noble Phantasms are Kanshou and Bakuya" His eyes widened a bit at hearing their name. "He actually has those blades?"

Avenger quirked an eyebrow. "You've heard of those weapons?"

Nodding Yuusuke explained. "During my travels, I came across an old folk tale in the Wu region of China." Seeing Avenger paying attention he continued. "It talked of a man named Gan Jiang, a swordsmith who was asked by the emperor of the Spring and Autumn period to create a weapon; however, he could not find the inspiration to create such a weapon. His wife Mò Yé saw his desperation and gambled her own life." Yuusuke grimaced at this, never one to like death. "She did so, so Gan Jiang could create weapons that reach the realm of Gods, so she hurled herself into the furnace in front of her husband and used her own life to help Gan Jiang forge the two swords. Thus Kanshou and Bakuya are known as the "Married Blades" as they were created by the love and grief of two people in love."

Avenger was silent as she took in the information. Sacrifice, for a loved one, was both the kindest, and cruelest thing one could do. For even if the one they saved lived to lead their life, there would be a hole in their hearts that would never heal.

Continuing to read what the book showed, Yuusuke began again. "These swords are also supposedly attracted to each other and can even return to their owner if they're lost. Just holding them increases magical and physical resistance."

Finally reclaiming her voice, Avenger commented on the weapons. "Wise weapons for one such as Archer to have in this war. Do we know what they do when their name is invoked?"

Looking to the end of the description Yuusuke sighed and shook his head.

Avenger in turn gave a sigh of her own. "Well either way, we have have gained a good amount of information on our enemies." Looking at the time only to see it was barely 11:00 am, she turned back to Yuusuke. "I suggest you rest up, so much has already happened, and it hasn't even reached noon." Giving a small smile She got up and went to the kitchen. "I suppose I can make a small lunch, as a thank you for the breakfast."

Yuusuke gave no verbal response, just a smile. Little by little he was chipping away whatever wall Avenger had built, as he was seeing her smile more often. He calmly let himself drift into a peaceful sleep, eagerly waiting to try some of Avengers home cooked food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was chapter three, sorry about it coming out so late, I had to move out of Nebraska for personal reasons. That put a hiccup in my writing rhythm, as such I hope to get the next chapter out soon.<strong>

**Quick reminder to any readers, you know who you are, this is FanFiction, all in good fun and not to be taken too seriously. As such if you have a problem with the way the story is being told, or my style of telling a story, then remember that nobody is forcing you to read it. So NO FLAMES!**

**Other then that, constructive criticism is encouraged as it makes one a better writer. So please Read and Review, as the more reviews I get, both in this story AND ****_A Wagtails Rider_****, the faster I'm likely to get the next chapter out. For those who have not read ****_ A Wagtails Rider_****, please give it a look and review, it is after all my first story. Also check out my list of ideas on my profile and tell me which ones you'd like to see made happen, I can't say that I'll get started right away as I want to get further into my other 2 stories first.**

**This is Archangel Igneel sayin': Sayonara, Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own neither Fate/Stay Night nor Kamen Rider Kuuga

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Spells" **

"_Dream/Visions/Flashbacks" _

**XXXXXXXX (Scene Change)**

**AN: So yeah, been nearly a year since I updated this story. All I can say about that is sorry, and that real life has a very nasty habit of interfering with anyones writing.**

**Anyway, with that said I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and look forward to the next installment of **_**A Wagtails Rider**_** as it will get an update after this chapter, then it will go back and forth between the two.**

**Other then that, heres a bit of an update on my story ideas. I have created two original Kamen Riders, Zero and Auroros. I will have links to their appearance on DeviantArt on my profile. Anyway, what I need from you guys is to help me with a decision on what to cross Zero with, I know Auroros is going to be centered in the "Ah! My Goddess" world, but I have two different Ideas for Zero and I can't figure out which to go with. The Poll will be on my account and will remain open for...hmm..maybe a few weeks to 1 month maximum.**

**Again, special credit to StarDrago, for asking me to do this and to Ten-Faced Paladin for both writing Fate/Stay Night: Ultimate Master and for editing these chapters!**

**But! Enough of my rambling, please enjoy the chapter! Also gonna try and create an opening sequence, please tell me what you think. Oh, and just a little tidbit, Yuusuke will refer to the marks as Command Marks and every other Magus, Command Mantra's.**

**P.S.: IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! Go Read It, it could mean the loss of alot of good stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Battle 4: Party of Madness Pt.1<strong>

**XXXXXXXX- (Outskirts of Fuyuki)**

In a forest on the outskirts of Fuyuki, was a beautiful mansion, though one may describe it as more of a castle then a mansion due to how beautifully it was made. The design of the house itself seemed German in descent, a mixture of a regular mansion and castle like spires. The walls were pure white, reminiscent of freshly fallen snow, and seemed to be made of pure marble. As a supplement to the pure white of the walls the roof was an astonishingly deep blue that one would say is similar to that of a lake.

In all the house looked as if it were some sort of fairy tale come to life and placed in the perfect setting of a forest. However, if the outside of the house was beautiful, then the inside of the house would leave one breathless. The walls were lined with intricately carved wood while the floor was made of a pristine marble that led to a staircase made of the same material that lead to the secondary floor. Various knickknacks were placed along the wall and through the hallways, many of them seeming to be priceless; varying from vases, tea sets, and fine dining wear. The bedrooms were just as beautifully furnished, if not more so, then the hallways. The carpet looked to be made of fine wool that would make one feel as though they were walking on the finest of comforts. The beds, it was as if someone had taken a cloud and turned it into a bed from the looks of it's softness.

It was in one of these rooms that a small feminine figure was giggling to herself. The figure had white blonde hair, and her skin seemed to be just as pure in color. Her skin was delicate, and would remind someone of freshly fallen snow with its pure white color. Her eyes, alight with amusement and glee, were a stunning crimson color, some would even say the shade of rubies. She appeared to be no older than eight years old. She wore a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, and a long white skirt and purple boots to finish her ensemble.

In all, her appearance seemed to be angelic in nature. A pure soul who could, or would, not harm anything. However, as the saying goes, appearances can be deceiving.

A small giggle erupted from her chest. "We saw something really great this morning didn't we?" She seemed to ask the air as her eyes were kept on a book of what appeared to be newspaper clippings. "Who would have thought that after two years, he would come back after his disappearance? Not only that but we saw who he truly was...right? Berserker?"

"**Ggrgrruuuurah**!" A fearsome grunt resounded in the air, its deep bellow barely veiling a sense of rage and madness.

With one more giggle at the sound of the grunt, she laid the book on her bed as she stood, making her way to the door. "I can't wait to meet you, Unidentified Life Form 4 Oji-chan."

As the door to her room shut, the book that lay on her bed was revealed to indeed be a book of newspaper clippings...but all with the photo of the same person, dating back 2 years ago.

Kuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX<strong>

_**(Insert- Kamen Rider Kuuga)**_

_A tribal drumbeat resounds throughout the night as the scene flashes from an empty night sky, to a silhouette of a stag beetle, to a golden chalice, and finally the symbol of Kuuga._

_**Karappo no hoshi jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou**_

_The camera blurs before refocusing on Yuusuke sitting beneath a tree seemingly staring out into the distance._

_**Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono ima, akuseru wo tokihanate!**_

_Again the camera blurs, only this time focusing on Avenger, standing atop a grassy hill. Fitted in her armor and hand resting on the grip of her sword. She to was staring off in the distance._

_But as the image pans out, it was shown she was staring at the back of a red armored figure._

_**(Guitar rift)**_

_In a flash Avenger disappeared, replaced with eight flashes of silhouetted figures. Each one in a different pose and holding different objects._

_**Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere Kuuga Hokori no enajii Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni**_

_All images disappeared as a bright light flashed revealing Kuuga in all his Rising forms:_

_Mighty slightly turned but looking directly at the camera._

_Dragon thrusting the Rising Dragon Rod._

_Pegasus turned to the left, not even looking at the camera, slowly lifting the Rising Pegasus Bowgun._

_Finally, Titan looking to the right, the Rising Titan Sword, gripped tightly as it was hefted over his shoulder._

_As the scene flashed again, Kuuga was standing in front of a burning church, Avenger standing right at his side, sword at the ready._

_**No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri**_

_The image once again whites out as images of Kuuga riding the BeatChaser play._

_**No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai**_

_Another set of images play, only this one having Kuuga fight off many of the various shadows that were shown before._

_**Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-Henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!**_

_The scene returns to the grassy hill, only as the image recedes it shows itself not to be a hill, but a cliff with Kuuga standing at the very edge. He stood there alone, until the form of Avenger came and stood beside him gazing out into the same horizon as Kuuga himself._

_Finally the camera rises to the endless sky as the scene fades to black._

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Emiya Estate)<strong>

"It was humiliating!" Rin groaned, her head in her arms as she slammed her fist against the table. Her mind playing over how her confrontation with the, not supposed to exist, eighth master. "I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad." A young man grimaced as he picked up the dinner plates from the recent meal. "Your acting as if it's the end of the world."

Taking a break from her self depreciation, Rin saw the form of Shirou Emiya. He was a pretty average boy who went to Fuyuki's local high school alongside her. The only real unique things people would say about him were his red hair and his rather impressive archery skills, well that and the fact that he almost never said no when someone asked for help. However, that was only Shirou's persona when out in public if someone were to dig a little deeper, they would find many interesting things about him.

He had been a survivor of the Fuyuki Fire ten years ago and was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, being granted the man's name. He knew about magic, but in all honesty he couldn't even be considered a third class magus, definitely nowhere near the skill of Kiritsugu who had been known as 'The Magus Killer'. All Shirou was trained in was the basics, Kiritsugu definitely didn't bother to pass on his Mage Crest before he died.

Shirou's personality and goal was something a Magus would have considered idiotic. Wanting to become a hero that could save everybody. Even to herself she had to admit that it was a goal that would probably get him killed very fast, especially in the Heavens Feel. But she had to give him credit, his resolve never wavered and he was bound and determined to make his dream come true.

He may have found his chance with the Grail War...if he didn't get himself killed first.

Hell, even his participation in the Grail War was a huge fluke. Though, she herself had to take part of the blame. She was too lax in determining if anyone had been left in the school before she and Archer engaged Lancer. During the fight Shirou had come out of one of the classrooms, more than likely was asked to do something for someone, and had stumbled across the fight, unfortunately he wasn't too careful about being caught. That encounter had ended with his heart getting skewered by Lancer and her giving up one of her gems to save his life. It was only later that Archer had revealed to her it was a useless endeavor as Lancer would just go and kill Shirou again.

Upon that realization she and Archer sped to Shirou's residence to protect him, only to get front row seats to Shirou, of all people, summoning the last, and subsequently strongest, Servant; Saber. From there it spiraled into a partnership between the two to survive the Grail War.

"It IS a bad thing Emiya-kun!" Rin snapped, glaring up at her housemate/temporary ally. Granted it wasn't the end of the world, but the fact that there was a Master who could fight Servants on a somewhat equal plain, outsmart her, AND have a Servant...this did not bode well. It also didn't help that upon her and Archer's return that morning, she was almost as white as a sheet from the confrontation and needed some help inside.

Calming herself down she decided to explain a bit more. "Whoever this new Master is, he has the capability to summon some kind of armor and fight Servants without his own. If you add to the fact he has an unknown Servant, it's _very_ bad."

"It seems, that another obstacle has been added." A soft yet stern voice added.

The third person at the table was a petite woman who was in a white blouse and blue dress. She sat regally despite sitting at a simple table in a suburban home. She had crystal blue eyes and pale skin, obviously of European decent. She had sparkling blonde hair that would have been long were it not tied up in an elaborate bun at the back of her head. For all of her features, one would have to make a conscious effort to resist the urge to kneel at her feet and declare loyalty. She had a name, but preferred to keep it a secret and only answered to the designation Saber. She was Shirou's Servant for the Holy Grail War much like Archer was for Rin.

"You have no idea." Rin moaned, still not wanting to believe what had happened. "What I don't understand is that the Holy Grail War specifically dictates that only SEVEN Servants are to be summoned! How was an eighth summoned?" Rin questioned, her pride the only thing stopping her from trying to pull out her hair.

"An unknown Servant, and a Master who can fight on par with Servants," Saber reiterated. "Indeed, very troublesome."

"Tohsaka-san," said Shirou carefully, knowing that Rin was already in in a bad mood. "What did this Master's armor look like? Maybe we can find out who or what it is?"

Rin just looked at Shirou, and looked, and looked, before finally giving a sigh in acceptance when he began to sweat. "He looked like an armored bug."

Her blunt statement created more confusion then answers. "An...armored..bug?" Repeated Shirou and Saber.

"I don't know how else to describe it," Giving another sigh she tried to expand her description. "He had blue armor, with the chest armor resembling muscles, his helmet was mostly black with gold horns. In fact the only thing really noteworthy was the faceplate, and that was due to the big blue bug eyes, and the mandible like mouthplate." Blinking another thought occurred to her. "Well, I guess thats not completely true, he had a double edged glaive...that somehow turned into some kind of bow-gun." She kept the fact that the glaive made an explosion to herself...she was still trying to come to terms with that.

Shirou merely sat in silence as he tried to think of anything that resembled those features. Oddly enough it did sound familiar, but he couldn't place a name to the description. He frowned as he looked over at Rin.

"The description sounds familiar," Rin gained a hopeful glint in her eye the possible information. "But I can't remember from what." Only for the glint to get snuffed out. "If I could see it for myself I could probably remember." Looking back to Rin, Shirou posed a question. "Do you think that you could draw a picture?"

Rin shook her head in a negative. "I only got a few glances, and even then it was hard due to the smoke in the air or because Archer always stood in front of him." At that point Rin sent a small glare her Servants way, who only shrugged the glare away.

Seeing that the discussion was no longer making any significant headway, Saber interjected. "In the meantime," Saber spoke up. "If he truly is such a threat we should deal with him sooner rather than later. The fact that he could fight Archer to a draw, means he is a threat we can't ignore."

"But…wouldn't it just be simpler to eliminate his Servant?" asked Shirou, again put off by how coldly Saber spoke of killing someone.

"That would depend on the Servant Shirou; in regards to this pair, we know nothing about them, and while the Master may be strong we know a bit about him thanks to Rin." The blonde girl replied. "This will be our opportune moment to strike, especially if he is already wounded."

"Emiya-kun, Saber brings up a valid point." Rin nodded. "An unknown factor, let alone two, can cause untold problems. By taking out the Master we also have a chance at taking out the Servant." While she said this, she honestly had no desire to kill someone, but this was war. "Better to nip this in the bud now before it blows up in our faces."

Shirou looked to the floor with a sorrowful expression. Did all this bloodshed really have to happen? Taking the Servants down may have been necessary but they were already dead…sort of. But knowing how resolute the duo of Saber and Rin could be...he could only nod.

"Then we're in agreement." Rin said with a resolute expression...before ruining it. "I want my payback!" An evil grin took up residence on her face, and if she were anyone else, Shirou would have been sure she'd be cackling evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Shinto - Yuusuke's Room)<strong>

As the minutes passed, Yuusuke woke to the sounds of rustling in the kitchen and a delicious smell. Chuckling at the reversed positions of the two from just this morning, looking to his left he saw that the time was around noon. Sitting up to stretch he could feel his body thanking him for the extra two hours of sleep, Pegasus still took alot out of him. He was lucky time was on his side, he didn't know how much longer he could of kept up Pegasus before it became detrimental. Before he could think on it any longer his stomach decided to let itself be known

_GRGRGGRRLEE!_

Smiling to himself Yuusuke got out of the bed, finding he fell asleep in his clothes. _'Must have been more exhausted then I thought.' _Shrugging it off he continued to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (2 hours earlier)<strong>

Avenger didn't even blink when she saw Yuusuke collapse on his bed in utter exhaustion, being on the receiving end of it herself more times then she could count. "Sleep well Yuusuke, you may not get many chances in the times to come."

Her unheard piece said, Avenger continued to the kitchen, wanting to see what she had on hand to work with._ 'Hm, mostly vegetables and some leftovers from this morning. What can I do with these?' _After a few more moments of contemplating, she remembered a recipe her mother taught to her when she was a young girl, one that relied mostly on vegetables. _'Thank you mother...Ok, lets get to it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Present)<strong>

Walking into the kitchen Yuusuke was rewarded with the site of Avenger cooking over the stove and even out of her armor and in her casual clothes. Smiling he continued on. "Afternoon Avenger, what's on the menu?"

Already knowing that he was awake, Avenger turned to him with a small smile. "I'm just making some lunch, no doubt your hungry after your fight with Archer."

Again his stomach made a noise, confirming Avenger's suspicion. "You got me there, so what did you have in mind?"

Not losing her smile she grabbed two plates. "Since I figured you would be out for a while I thought I should make something hot for when you woke up." Dishing up whatever she cooked, Avenger turned to once again face him. "While I'm not sure my skills match yours, I'm certain I can hold my own in the kitchen." She smirked, revealing that the dish she made...was Ratatouille.

Upon the site of the obvious French cuisine Yuusuke licked his lips. "Hmm, haven't had French cuisine in a long while." Based on the smell, he was in for quite a treat.

"Oh, you've been to France?" Avenger asked, clearly interested in what Yuusuke had to say as she set down both the meal and herself at the table.

Picking up his fork and trying to decide where to start on his dish Yuusuke continued. "Yes, it's been a few years though. But, I remember I loved being there; mostly for the art and architecture." Avenger gave a small unseen smile. "It's also where I mastered my 1001 skill, 'The art of Cooking'." He let a smirk take up his face as he popped in a zucchini. He gave a small gasp.

Upon hearing the gasp Avenger looked up to see Yuusuke, her eyes steeling over, never wavering from Yuusuke's form. Her mind racing, her pulse doing the same. It all came down to this. One. Moment.

Yuusuke looked back up. "...Delicious!" His voice sincere and appreciative. "You are an excellent chef Avenger!"

Avenger let a smug smile creep up on her face. "When it comes to French cuisine, there is none better!" Normally she would reign in her pride, but for this one instant, she decided to stroke it just a small bit, knowing she had impressed the 'Man of 2000 talents'.

From there they just continued to eat in silence. But Yuusuke's thoughts were split, between the wonderful Ratatouille...and Avenger.

'_Could Avenger be from France?'_

* * *

><p>As the two silently enjoyed their meal, Yuusuke was planning on what their next move should be in the Heavens Feel, as the young female master of Archer called it. Both he and Avenger agreed that since the war was to be kept secret, the combatants would be taking measures to ensure that no one found out about them even while they fought. Meaning most, if not all, of the war would take place at night when it was unlikely anyone would be out of their homes.<p>

Upon finishing his meal, Yuusuke walked over to the sink to rinse it off before placing it in the dishwasher. "We should probably go out on patrol tonight." Turning his head he saw that he had Avengers' attention. "Given the fact that this war is meant to be secret, the fights will either be at night or early in the morning before the sun has even begun to rise." Seeing his Servant nod her head he continued. "I could take the BeatChaser and you could use the rooftops."

"I would prefer we do it on foot," Avenger replied, shaking her head at his idea. "Going along rooftops may be quicker, but we would be much more of an open target there for any other Master who would be nearby and this draw the attention of their Servants." Picking up her own bowl she made her way to the sink. "And while the BeatChaser may have to speed necessary, but it's not the quietest of vehicles. However, with that said we do need to be quick with our actions."

Nodding his head, Yuusuke had to agree with Avenger's logic, especially with Servants like Archer or Assassin out and about. Making his way to the refrigerator, Yuusuke took a look inside. Upon viewing it's content he frowned before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Is something wrong Master?" Avenger tilted her head in confusion to his action, wondering what he was writing.

Nodding his head Yuusuke finished writing up a few things. "We're almost out of food," Looking at what he had written he smiled. "If this war is going to be as long as I think it is, we're going to need enough supplies to last us for it's duration."

Nodding her head, Avenger knew that Yuusuke had a point. While she as a Heroic spirit had no actual need for food, Yuusuke was still human...well, basically a human and therefore was still affected by hunger. She knew very well that in battle hunger was an enemy that one couldn't afford.

"I'll go out and get the groceries later," Posting the note on the refrigerator Yuusuke made his way back to the table. "For now think we should discuss possible strategies for the war."

Avenger didn't even need a moment to think and she quickly and bluntly gave her answer. "At this point our best course of action is to discover the identity of the other Masters. Usually the Servants will have their Masters nearby or their protection, so should we find a Servant, we will find the Master."

"And after that?" Yuusuke asked slowly, a feeling of dread in his gut.

"We strike them down." Avenger finished resolutely.

Already having a feeling that this was what she was going to suggest, Yuusuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No."

"Yuusuke, I understand your feelings, but it is the easiest solution to eliminating the other Servants." Avenger argued.

Yuusuke reopened his eyes, and Avenger had to hold back a flinch, the steel in them...the absolute resolution was staggering. "It doesn't matter if its the easiest solution, just because it's easy doesn't make it right." Yuusuke shook his head. "The Servants in the war are fair game as they are the one's who are putting their lives on the line." Seeing Avenger ready with a rebuttal, Yuusuke cut her off. "Unless the Masters are actively putting themselves in the fight like me or that girl in red were, then they won't be targets. Even then, we aren't going to kill them, understand?"

"Yuusuke…" Avenger sighed.

"Don't make me use one of the Command Marks." Yuusuke brought up his hand for reference. Giving another sigh Yuusuke continued. "Avenger, I understand your point of view, I truly do." And he did, one didn't go through what Yuusuke had and not understand death. "But I made an oath to protect the smiles of those that I can, and I won't turn my back on that."

As the two held their staring contest a few minutes longer, Avenger shook her head. "*sigh* Ok Yuusuke." Avenger agreed. Truly, she had a most difficult Master, but the steel within him...she could not have asked for a better partner. "Then with that out of the way, when shall we go?"

Yuusuke smiled and his eyes returned to their usual cheery appearance. "Well," Looking back at his clock and seeing the time. "Since it's around 1:00pm right now, we should head out at 10. That should be late enough that most people should be in bed, but early enough that none of the action will start." Making his way back to his bed, Yuusuke laid down. "As for what area we should check, it should be the Miyama district first. It's more spacious with plenty of empty streets to fight in. If the Servants want to fight each other, it'll probably be out there." Getting comfortable Yuusuke began to relax. "Until then we should relax and save our strength."

"A good idea." Avenger agreed as she made her way to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Miyama—Streets, 10:15pm)<strong>

Shirou and Saber were walking down the streets, dressed in casual attire. However, even dressed in a simple blouse and skirt combination, Saber still looked none the less majestic. The blonde's attitude however, was as professional as ever, keeping an eye out for threats or even anything remotely out of the ordinary.

Shirou admitted to himself that, if anything, she seemed more tense than usual. Though, if what they had heard about this new Master and Servant pair was true; maybe she was being professionally cautious. Two unknown factors in a war did not a happy attitude make. Still, this was all just guess work on Shirou's side, seeing as how Saber had seen fit to keep mostly to herself about anything not concerning the Heavens Feel.

Rin had opted to search the Shinto district with Archer. She reasoned that they should first search areas where people from out of town would be; hotels. During her time in Fuyuki she could not remember seeing a man who looked like Avenger's master, granted she hasn't met everyone in the city, but she had to start somewhere. Still, the look in the Tohsaka heirs eyes worried Shirou. While she apparently hadn't been hurt by this new master and his Servant, she was horribly embarrassed about the way she had lost to them, and if he learned anything about Rin it was that she could be sadistically vindictive when she wanted to be.

"Shirou, can you remember anything else that your classmate said about this strange creature?" asked Saber, keeping her eyes out for trouble while jarring her master out of his thoughts.

"Well, I can't be entirely sure." Shirou sighed rubbing his neck. "But, what Rin described; a man in armor that somewhat resembled a bug. It sounds so familiar...but I just can't seem to remember." It was like preparing for a test, but when arriving at the question the answer eluded you.

"Hmmm." Saber frowned, in war information was crucial and whether it was good or bad could decide the outcome in a single moment. She could only hope that if Shirou did indeed know who this new threat was, he would remember soon.

The Master and Servant pair continued on their patrol, neither saying anything to eachothe, looking for any clue of the new Master/Servant or the other Servants and their Masters. So far, they were receiving a big fat nothing from Saber's senses and from Shirou's Command Mantras. For his part, Shirou was glad that things were peaceful for the time being. He hated the thought of people being in danger for something like this War but people like Lancer and his Master sure didn't care either way. People like them were why Shirou got involved in the first place, to stop them from hurting even more people. No action meant that no one was being hurt and that was always a good thing in Shirou's mind.

Still, with moonlight burning and nothing immediately popping into sight, Shirou was beginning to feel that they should call it a night and get some rest. Seeing his school coming up as they walked just drove that point home for him. Due to her high grades Rin would be probably skip school the next day, more than likely to keep out of sight of any Masters. Shirou however, didn't have the luxury of high grades and since the Grail War only lasted for a short time. Unless he was dead, he had no choice in the matter.

With that in mind Shirou tried to remember whether or not he had any homework due the next day. Unfortunately for Shirou, any plans to stay ahead in school were lost when the Command Mantra on his hand began to burn. That quickly brought Shirou out of his thoughts as he began looking in all directions to see where the Servant he sensed was.

Saber on the other hand was already dashing towards the school, her sword at the ready. "Shirou, stay here!"

"Saber!" Shirou cried, attempting to run after his Servant.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Miyama District)<strong>

The familiar sound of an engine roared through the night air, carrying the two figures that a certain Tohsaka would love to get her hands on.

Once again Yuusuke found himself thinking on the situation that he had found himself in. Servants, the summoned spirits of Epic Heroes from long ago brought back to this day and age to fight a war for a single wish. Only to be returned to the 'Throne of Heroes' as Avenger had called it when they were either killed in the war or when it had ended. It sounded like a form of torture to Yuusuke, hero's who had given their all for their ideals and the people they loved, given a brief second chance at life only to have it spent in combat. Then again he was no real expert about these things, so he had no true idea of what type of place this Throne was.

Thinking of heroes, Yuusuke's thoughts turned to his own Servant, Avenger. Just who was she in life before all this Holy Grail War nonsense? What had she done to be considered a hero? However, he knew better then to pry. A person's past was their own to share if they wanted to. Another reason could be her desire to make sure none of their enemies could find out who she was and thus know her strengths and weaknesses. In today's world all information was at a person's fingertips

In war, knowledge was power.

Turning a corner the pair spotted a school, and just as his Command Marks began to burn. Looking back at Avenger he saw his Servant nod and began to make his way to the school to begin their search.

After all, a school had a large field for sports with plenty of room to move, and a school at night was perfect for a secret war because of one thing. A school at night was completely empty.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX-(Unknown Location)<strong>

A pair of lips were in set in a firm line as she watched the two wildcards of the war head towards the school. Since day one she had been keeping her eyes on the other Master's and their Servant's to see what they were capable of and plan accordingly. However, when she had learned of the existence of an eighth Servant she truly began to feel concerned. The idea of an eighth Servant being summoned, when all seven had already gathered, it should have been impossible, but the proof was staring her in the face and wearing silver armor. However, that was nothing compared to the transformation the Master went through when it seemed that he had been assassinated by Archers' exploding arrow.

Stepping into the light the figures form was revealed with movements that would be likened to that of an aristocratic lady. She was a woman who was no doubt in the prime of her life, donned from head to toe in black and purple robes which, even though were baggy, only accented her figure with a shawl draped over her shoulders. Her face likewise, was hidden by the black hood she wore, with only the lower portion of her face visible. Her skin, one would almost mistake it for the smoothest of porcelain with nothing marring the beauty; however, this beauty did little to hide the malice that was simmering beneath it. As she focused her attention on the driver of the motorcycle, her visible features turned to that of confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked no one but herself. "What type of power do you possess to summon such armor?" This man confused her. Much like Archer before her, she sensed the presence of Prana within him, and for as much as she felt she could barely sense it. All she could tell was that it was old...very old. No doubt it predated her own legend by a good many years. _'Perhaps it's not that I can't sense it, but that I can't identify it...but if this were the case, why does it give a sense of familiarity?' _

This thought caused her to frown even more, for as old as what she was feeling from the man was, it gave off an eerie ring of familiarity. However, this merely turned her confusion into curiosity, she was more than a little interested in finding out and, perhaps, make that power her own. Unfortunately to act with haste could spell her end. No, before she can claim this power she must know more and that would take time, preparation, and research.

At the thought her lips twisted into a frightening grin. "Well, if I wish to know more about him, perhaps I should throw a..._party_."

Her wish would be granted.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX-(Homurabara High School)<strong>

**VRRRRrrrrr**rrrrmmm...

As the sound of the engine died both Yuusuke and Avenger removed themselves form the BeatChaser. Removing his helmet he looked to Avenger. "This school seems like a good a place as any to start a search." Seeing the raised brow of Avenger's he explained. "With no one around during night and the ample amount of space, it's the best place to fight and any damages made could be blamed on delinquents."

Nodding to herself, accepting Yuusuke's reasoning, she turned to the school. "So Yuusuke, how should we proceed?"

"Hmm." Placing his chin between his fingers, Yuusuke began to think. "Well, we should definitely check around the school, but maybe not the inside the school itself." Nodding to himself he continued. "I don't think they would be inside the school, too narrow of hallways and while damage to the field and outside could be explained easy enough, damages on the inside when the doors have been locked would raise bigger questions."

Seeing the sports field in his peripheral vision he looked back to Avenger. "I'll go check out the sports field and see if I can find anything, you look around here maybe in a few buildings outside the school." Seeing his Servant about to object he cut her off. "Don't worry, since it's such an open field I'll be able to see if anyone's coming, and if worse comes to worse I cant transform and use the Command Mantras to call you."

Avenger definitely wanted to argue about this more, but her Master brought up many good points. Not to mention they could cover more ground if they were to split up. "Fine," She sighed as her eyes gained a steely look. "However, the moment you even suspect there is a Servant here you will summon me...got it!?" Her voice brooked no argument as Yuusuke could only nod.

Going their separate ways Yuusuke and Avenger looked back at each other once more Avenger to drive the point home that she was in no way ok with this, and Yuusuke to give her a reassuring thumbs up before making his way to the field.

* * *

><p>As Yuusuke neared the field he kept his wits about him, even if he told Avenger that he would be able to see someone coming, that held true if they were close range fighters. If his for was Archer again, he may be a tad harder to spot given that he could shoot arrows. However, the bigger reason he wanted to split up was to gather his thoughts. From his first day in Fuyuki things have gotten very strange, and even now they have gotten even stranger. But what worried him the most was not the fights that were happening in the outside world, but rather the changes that seemed to be happening within his own body.<p>

He hadn't told Avenger, but his sense were beginning to become sharper, if only barely outside his armor. It was how he was able to transform so quickly when Archer had attacked him at the church. For a brief second, he was able to hear both Archer and his Master. While nowhere near the level of awareness as Pegasus form, the fact that he could hear them from that distance...he had no answer. _'What's happening to me?'_

"Hm, hm, hm, hmhm.."

He was broken out of his thought by the sounds of someone humming. Looking around he found the source of the noise easily.

It was a girl, a young girl at that, probably no older then nine years old. She was sitting on a bench while staring at the sky while humming some nameless tune. At least he thought it was nameless, he'd never heard a song with that kind of tune before. Knowing that at the moment this was _definitely_ no place for a child, he approached her, hoping to send her on her way home before any fight broke out.

Giving the young girl a smile he walked toward her. "Hello little one, what's your name?"

At the sound of his voice the girl stopped humming and looked up at him. He was stunned at the color of her eyes, a crimson color that was so close to rubies. Upon seeing her pseudo-audience the young girl grinned. "Good evening Oji-chan!" Standing up from the bench she walked over to Yuusuke and gave a princess bow. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

'_Hmm, German from the sounds of it, but does pretty well in Nihongo.' _Mentally shaking his head he looked towards the young albino girl. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Illya-chan. My name is Yuusuke Godai." He introduced himself to the young girl, though in a more 'western' sense as he didn't want to confuse her. "So, what are you doing out this late all on your own?" Looking around Yuusuke tried to see if here was anyone else around. "Are you lost?"

The young Einzbern merely gave a small, but cute, laugh. "No, I'm just waiting here for someone Yuusuke-oji-chan."

Yuusuke could only grin at his new nickname, such a miraculous thing the innocence of a child.

Unfortunately anything he could have said was cut off by a bright purple light began to emanate from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX-(Homurabara High School Archery Building)<strong>

'_No sign of a Servant or Master being here.' _Avenger thought to herself as she investigated the building. All the doors had been locked with no signs of breaking in, and nothing felt out of place. In all, it was just a regular building..still. "I must applaud the architecture, nowhere near as grand or inspiring as the _Palace des Papes_, but it is something to be admired." Servant she may be, but she did have her love of art.

Finding no trace of anything suspicious Avenger made her way out of the building and decided to head to the sports field to check on Yuusuke. "Perhaps he has had better luck then I have this night." She mumbled to herself as she exited the building, intent on rejoining Yuusuke.

However, as soon as she took two steps away from the building...she stopped. Her eyes narrowed as her grip on her sword tightened. Something was wrong, it was much too quiet for a city, granted it was night but usually there were faint sound, echo's that she could hear coming from the city. It was as if all the background noise of the world had just died off suddenly and without warning. All but one.

The sound of boots echoing loudly in the silent night was a shapely woman in a black cloak with black robes seemed to...melt out of the shadows. A black hood with a gold ornament concealed her identity save for her fair skin and strangely blue hair. The calm smile on her lips put Avenger on edge as she drew her sword. "Who are you!?"

The figure made no acknowledgment of the deadly weapon being drawn, if anything her smile only seemed to grow. "Hmm, well this is certainly a surprise." Her voice smooth as velvet as she seemed to look over Avenger, as if appraising her. "To think an eighth would be summoned when we seven are already here."

Avengers' eyes widened. A Servant. This woman was a Servant, and from the way she appeared that left two categories open for her identity, but the way she adorned herself made the choice rather easy. "Caster I presume?"

The woman giggled and gave a nod. "My, that was certainly quick, you must be clever to deduce that so easily...or maybe it's the way I'm dressed?" The woman, Caster, complemented backhandedly, only to raise the ire of Avenger.

"I would ask what you are doing here," Avenger began, Caster was by far one of the weaker Servants in strength, just above perhaps the Assassin. If she had decided to show herself like this, there must be a reason. "But then, you aren't truly here...are you?"

"Hmhm, once again you impress me." Again she seemed to mock Avenger, only this time there was a hint of respect in her voice. "No, this is merely a projection. I have no knowledge of either you nor your Master, so truly revealing myself at this point would be too risky of a gamble." She turned her head ever so slightly to the right, as if she heard something. "However, this is something I plan to correct." Her smirk once again grew slightly. "Well, it seems your Master is getting acquainted with my party favors."

Avenger stiffened at Caster's words. "What have you done?!" She all but growled at the shrouded Servant.

Caster returned her full attention to the silver and purple clad knight before her. "Why I do believe I just said it; he is enjoying the party favors I sent him, they are sure to keep him entertained while I learn more about him." As she finished, Avenger saw her body begin to vanish. "But just to make sure you don't feel left out, here are some party favors of your own to play with." With that the projection fully disappeared.

However, as soon as she vanished the ground beneath Avenger's feet began to glow an ominous purple.

**KRSKSHHH**

Only for the ground to erupt with dirt and soil before skeletons, larger then any regular human, dragged themselves from beneath the ground. Each of the piles of bones sported razor sharp teeth and large swords which despite their obvious age and rust, looked quite capable of rending human flesh.

In a flash Avenger's armor appeared as she readied herself for an upcoming fight.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Sports Field)<strong>

'_I've faced a revived Sub-species of humans hell bent on finishing a quarrel they had with humans by hunting them down and killing them, not to mention going toe to toe with their leader who had revived himself _before _reviving his race...but __**ZOMBIES?!**__' _Yuusuke mentally groaned to himself. Of all the things he could've encountered tonight...or ANY night...it really had to be reanimated skeletons, aka boney zombies?

Regardless of which direction before him he looked, both he and Illya were surrounded by these ogre-like skeletons. _'This has to be the doing's of a Servant, and from the ones I was shown, I'd bet my money on Caster.' _Yuusuke shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to stay in the present, not wonder about 'what if's'. After all he had someone he needed to protect behind him.

Giving a brief glance back at Illya, Yuusuke gave her his traditional thumbs up. "Don't worry, this'll be over soon I promise." His dynamic look was ruined as soon as he began to scratch his head and chuckle nervously. "Uhmm...could you please promise not to tell anyone about what you see?" Before the little girl could answer, the sound of nearing skeletal footprints drew Yuusuke's attention back to the front. "That's as far as you go!"

Getting in his Henshin stance the Arcle appeared. It's pulsing was heard throughout the field.

"HENSHIN!"

**BREET...BREET...BREET.. BREET BREET BREET BREET!...SHING!**

Yuusuke was once again donned in the armor of his red Rising Mighty form. Nodding to himself, Yuusuke waisted no time.

"HAAHHH!"

With that one cry Kuuga charged toward to army of skeletons, intent on sending them back to the grave.

He never noticed that upon summoning the Arcle and his subsequent transformation, but Illya's bright eyes were now like rubies with their glimmering intensity as she looked upon the form that Yuusuke had taken.

'_I knew it. I KNEW IT! He's really him!'_ Young Illyasviel had to use everything at her disposal to squash the need to squeal like a girlish..._fangirl_..._eughh_! _'Just the thought of those words is enough to make me physically ill!' _While she would admit she was definitely an...admirer of the red clad hero...she wouldn't put herself on the same levels as those fanatics.

Still, seeing the object of her admiration standing there before her, it caused an insane amount of joy to well up from the bottom of her heart. Oh yes she could easily have summoned Berserker and taken care of these pests. But the chance to see _the _Unidentified Lifeform #4 fight... it was just too great of a chance to pass up. '_So, #4-oji-chan is a Master in this war. This is going to be so much fun!'_ She thought happily, even more so at the thought of possibly getting to team up with him. _'We'd be unstoppable! He has an unknown Servant, couple that with his own abilities and powers.'_

Oh yes, Yuusuke would definitely be the best partner for the Heavens Feel, and he would most assuredly be her partner. And if he wasn't...

...Well, there were always her scrapbook pictures to keep her occupied when he was dead and gone.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX- (Back with Avenger)<strong>

"HAHHH!"

The sound of Avengers' battle cry could be heard as she continued to carve her way through her enemies.

**FSCH**

**SKCH**

A flurry of silver streaks was all that was visible to the naked eye. Within seconds the number of adversaries that had once been in the hundreds, had substantially dwindled.

"HURRRHUAHH-"-**SKSH!**

Bones were splintered and cleaved as Avenger made her way, determined to reach Yuusuke, and if he were hurt...woe to any who had caused it.

'_This was a trap, and we fell right into it!' _Avenger berated herself. They had both known that they would be targets for other Master/Servant pairs due to them being virtually unknown. Not to mention that they only had information, as little as it was, on only two Servants. That still left five unaccounted for, each with their own abilities that they knew nothing about. It just so happened Caster decided to throw the first strike.

**CLANG!**

As she moved forward she spun around, letting her blade catch a strike to her back. _'Ugh, the problem isn't their strength, it's the sheer number of them.' _Gritting her teeth, she tilted her blade and let the skeletons weapon slide off, just as she bisected him. Turning forward, she once again sprinted to the field.

As she continued to run, her thoughts once again drifted to Yuusuke, Caster had her worried with her obvious interest in him. She had no doubts about his ability to handle these creatures, from what she had seen of his skills he should be able to deal with this situation easily enough. No, what had her worried was the amount of these creatures and their lack of strength. As a Servant her body was much stronger then a regular humans, her stamina even more so. But Yuusuke, supreme warrior or not, was a human. He would tire out faster then herself, and if her hunch was correct about Caster, she had no doubt sent more of the skeletons to fight Yuusuke then herself.

Mentally shaking her head to clear her thoughts in order to focus on the task at hand. Looking ahead she saw that the skeletons had decided to try one more effort and barricade her. Their bones broke apart and constructed a veritable wall of bone.

"Tsk!" Clicking her tongue she had decided to end this farce of a battle. With her decision made she began to focus her Prana.

In an instant the sword in her hand disappeared, and the only thing that the skeletons saw was a brief flash of silver light.

"HAAAA-!"

* * *

><p>"-AHHH!"<p>

**CRUNCH!**

And another set of bones became pulverized.

'_Hahh, hahh, just how many of these things are there?' _Kuuga, still in his Rising Mighty Form, was exhausted at this point, he had lost track of how many of these things he had taken down. Yet with however large a number he took down, it seemed that there were two more ready to take their fallen comrades place.

**FWSHH**

Hearing the sound of a blade cutting through the air Kuuga immediately spun around with just barely enough time dodge the blade.

"HAHH!" With a simple punch, Kuuga's armored hand shot right through the exposed spinal cord of his enemy. However, in his peripheral vision, he already spied a few more coming to take their fallen comrades place, and his head. Leaping back, Kuuga managed to get some distance between him and the army. Looking back he saw that the little girl he had been talking to was still there, but instead of fear her eyes showed a form of...admiration? _'Questions'll have to wait.' _

Getting back into his stance, he began to access his options as it seemed his enemies were growing a bit weary to get closer, either that or they were just trying to fin the best way to strike. _'Ok, what do I have going for me? Well, they're not smart and they're not that strong. The only thing they have going for them is the sheer volume of them here.'_

Seemingly having had enough of the standstill, the skeletons began to move closer hoping to overwhelm the armored hero from all sides.

'_Rising Dragon could be good, with it's speed I could finish them off faster.' _However, he soon dismissed the idea. Sure speed would be helpful, but the cost of defense was too high, if one of them was able to get in a solid hit that may give them a chance to dog pile him. A similar problem showed itself with Pegasus. _'I have no idea how long I can stay in that form anymore, but with only three shots per round, there's no guarantee I could finish them before I 'd pass out from the strain...that only leaves..' _Looking around he saw he was in no shortage of broken bones, and he had been meaning to test something. _'If there was ever a time..'_

Letting out a deep breath, Kuuga returned to his transformation stance. "..._**Chou Henshin!**_"

**AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-AN-ANANANANA~N!...SHING!**

Upon the phrase Kuuga spread his arms, and the changes once again started. As the sound began to emanate from the belt the armor was also changing with each sound. All the crimson red portions of the armor shifted to a royal purple, however, the changes to the shape of the armor were the most outstanding. The chest armor became more bulky while the shoulder pieces began to flare out, creating more distance from the arms. As the changes continued the Amadam stone in the center of the Arcle shifted to the same royal purple as the armor, as these same changes occurred to the color of the gems on the knee guards and the eyes. Lastly on the final sound of the transformation, The markings reappeared on the edges of the shoulder armor and in the center of the chest and bottom edges of the armor. Finally, the Titan had risen.

* * *

><p>To his unknown audience, the change he had went through caused her eyes to light up even more.<p>

Illya was having so much fun, sure seeing pictures of the different armors was good, but actually seeing it happen in person? There was just no comparison. All she wondered was what this form could do.

* * *

><p>Releasing a calming breath Kuuga looked up at his opponents, they had stopped momentarily as if confused by what had just happened. Well, that was fine by him. Looking to his left he saw a stray piece of one of the creatures' arm. <em>'Good a time as any to try it out.' <em>Picking it up, he began to try and will it to change.

The result he got was...odd. As soon as he started focusing his energies to change the object into the Rising Titan's weapon of choice, flashes of purple lightning began to encircle it. As if the bone itself, or whatever created the bone, was trying to resist the change. This resistance however, was a waste as the golden lightning from the Arcle overpowered the purple and the change began to occur as if there had been no resistance to begin with.

The change was similar to that of the Rising Dragon Rod and the Rising Pegasus Bowgun. However, instead of the shape of a rod or a gun, the bone grew bulkier and elongated to a point. Upon the completion of the physical changes The weapon gained back its color.

Now what was in the place of a bone was a sword, and what a marvel it was. The apparent craftsmanship alone was enough to make it any sword wielder or collectors dream. The predominant colors were gold and purple, much like the Titan armor itself. The handle of the blade was a pure purple color with a golden indentation with markings engraved up to the guard, which was reminiscent of Kuuga's horns, upon which was a purple gem. The start of the blade itself, oddly enough was reminiscent of a sheath, but midway up was where the real edge of the blade was; it looked to be made of real gold with the same markings as the handle etched upon it. The blade seemed to be thee parts melded on top of one another to the sharpest point of the blade.

With his weapon in hand Kuuga began to slowly stalk towards the army of skeletons. Any sense of doubt he may have had was swept away upon the familiar feeling of strength that this form brought.

Taking his slow stride as a challenge a group of the undead warriors charged, weapons held high, ready to take the head from Kuuga's shoulders. Yet as they came all Kuuga did was stop and stand his ground...not even bothering to bring up his sword. For a moment, Illyasviel thought that perhaps Kuuga had lost his mind.

"GUUURRRRAAGGGHHH!"

**CLANG!**

**KRSH**

**KRKN**

The sound of metal hitting metal resounded in the air as the rest of the world went silent except for one cry.

* * *

><p>Avenger had finally managed to make it to the field, and the first thing she saw, was the undead warriors going for a killing blow on her master.<p>

"YUUSUKE!"

* * *

><p>With the sound of her voice cutting through the night air waning out, all became an eerie calm and silence.<p>

...

...

...

...

Well, maybe not completely calm and silent. While no voice was ringing out there was a sound, the sound of metal grinding against metal yet unable to make a clean cut.

As Avenger regained her awareness she noticed that while, yes, the creatures' attacks connected with Kuuga...they had not cleaved through him.

There at the center of their attack...was Kuuga with not a scratch on him from his opponents' weapons. He was merely standing there, allowing the creatures to exert all their strength _trying _to cut through him.

* * *

><p>As Kuuga stood there he felt himself come to an understanding. <em>'So it's like I thought, my powers are growing. But how...and why?' <em>Bringing his attention back to the swords trying to pierce his armor, he decided that he had had enough of this. Hefting his sword, he decided to make a clean sweep!

"HUURRRAGGHH!"

Before any of the warriors knew what happened they had been bisected, but that wasn't all as he let them have it with a second swing.

"ORYAAA!"

With the second swing the bones were nearly destroyed, and as he drew back the sword he hefted it onto his shoulders. "So, who's next?"

"Yuusuke!"

Hearing the familiar voice of Avenger, Kuuga turned his head. "Avenger! Your alright!"

Finally reaching Yuusuke, Avenger took note of how he looked. Wondering what this form was for a moment before a memory of a conversation of his abilities played in her mind. "So, this is your Titan form? I must say it's impressive, not to mention sturdy looking. No wonder you were able to take those hits."

Giving a small chuckle Kuuga shook his head. "Actually something's changed with this form as well, but we can talk about that later." Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he shifted his stance as he got ready to fight. "Right now, we have a few boneheads to deal with."

Giggling to herself at her Master's small joke she nodded and readied he blade as well. "I agree, but I have a feeling that our conversation later may prove to be double sided." At the tilt of his head she explained. "This whole thing was set up by Caster as a means to test us." Forcing a bubble of rage down she continued. "She is aware of our existence and seems to have taken an interest in us," She gave Yuusuke a pointed stare. "You in particular seemed to have caught her interest."

Kuuga's shoulder's sagged. "Why do I get a feeling that thats not nearly a good thing."

Avenger shook her head. "It isn't, but that'll have to be a conversation for another time."

"Oji-Chaaan!"

Momentarily the thoughts of battle left the heads of both Avenger and Kuuga.

Looking back Avenger spotted the purple clad form of a young girl running towards them. "Yuusuke, what is a child doing here?!" A shocked Avenger harshly whispered. A battlefield was no place for a child, their innocence was a gift. One that should be preserved as long as it could.

"Thats Illya-chan! I told her to to stay put!" Fear gripped Kuuga's heart as the young girl came running into the fight. "It's too dangerous here!"

All Illya did, was giggle. "Oh Oji-chan, you're so funny." She continued to walk toward the Master/Servant pair without so much as a care in the world. "I was never in any danger, but it was great seeing your 'Henshin', those newspaper clippings were nothing compared to that."

Had his face not been covered his shocked face would have been exposed for the entire world to see. She knew about him... or at least about Kuuga, somewhat.

Likewise Avenger's eyes hardened, if only slightly due to confusion. _'Who is this child?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Kuuga expressed her question. "Illya-chan, just who are you?"

Stepping a little ways in front of the pair, Illya smiled, eyes closed. "I didn't lie to you Yuusuke-oji-chan." Opening her eyes, they revealed to have become somewhat... harder, completely unaware that three of the skeletons were making their way to her. "What I didn't tell you is that the reason I came here tonight was to meet someone...you Unidentified Lifeform #4."

Kuuga felt a lump begin to form in his throat. Yes, she alluded to the fact that she knew about him, but when she called him by the designation that the police had given him, it drove the point home.

"But like I said before, I was never in any danger." As she said these words, the skeletons had finally reached her, swords raised high, ready to end the young girls life in the most bloody way that they could.

However, before Kuuga or Avenger could even start to utter a syllable...

**SKRKRAAAASHHHHH!**

A loud crashing noise temprarily deafened them, while the dust kicked up from the impact blocked their vision.

When their ears stopped ringing and the dust no longer obscuring their view, they let out a gasp at what they saw.

There, in front of them was a towering mass of muscle and power that easily rose over the pair despite being in the middle of a crater. His form, while humanoid, was a gunmetal gray that almost absorbed sunlight. His hair was as black as night and hung down his back like a twisted mass of brambles from some kind of nightmare. The only shred of clothing he wore was some sort or armor that closely resembled a kilt of some kind. However, it was what the monstrosity of a man was carrying in his right hand that was a major cause of concern for the duo. There, being held by just one hand, was a giant stone weapon which had a jagged edge, making it look like the unholy offspring of an axe and a sword, easily making Kuuga's own sword look like a toothpick in comparison. Finally, the man's features were almost chiseled into a scowl, only made more fierce by a pair of mismatched eyes, one blood red while the other was seemed like molten gold.

Both Avenger and Kuuga were struck speechless at the sight before them, Kuuga more so then Avenger.

At first when Kuuga had felt his Command Marks burn, he had thought it was due to Caster and her own Master, whoever they were, being in close proximity. Never once did he imagine that the true danger was behind him the whole time, if his suspiscions were right. If little Illya was indeed...

Giving a small curtsy, she began to talk. "Allow me to reintroduce myself," Looking back up she merely continued to give that childishly innocent smile, which was a huge contrast to the behemoth that stood just behind her. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbarn, a mage of the Einzbern family, and of course as you no doubt can see, Master of the strongest Servant in the Heavens Feel... Berserker!"

"**GGRGRRUUUURAAAAAHHHH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXX<strong>

**AU: Well that was the newest installment of **_**FateStay Night: A Legends ReBirth**_**, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I promise the next chapter of **_**A Wagtails Rider**_** won't take as long to get out...I hope.**

**Anyway, as always, please read and review, especially review as the help to get the chapter out faster. But remember flames will be ignored...or used to make smores...mmmm smores...Uhm..yeah...**

**IMPORTANT!:**

_**Now, Moving fro that, as I said at the top of this story, there is something that I need to inform you guys about. About a day ago I received a review on my A Wagtails Rider story from a guest calling himself "GuyverGenesis", who is a friend of mine here on FanFiction who has helped me quite a bit on ideas for my OC Kamen Riders and their subsequent stories. **_

_**Anyway, when I questioned him about "his" review, it turns out that it was an anonymous guest using his name and he was rightly upset as the last time this happened the person left hateful reviews on other authors' stories, apparently one such happening was on Kamen Rider Chromes (Kamen RiderxGreen Latern) story.**_

_**It caused him to change his pen name from Toku Warrior to his current one. Now it's happened again, but this time not just his pen name is being used, but someone took one of his own review replies from either B10F or Love is a Battlefield and applied it to their review for my story, just to spite him. But now that it's happened again, he's thinking of just deleting his stories.**_

_**To any and all readers be on the lookout for this person and the reviews he leaves; Understand that unless his "Name" can take you to the corresponding profile, ie GuyverGenesis goes to GuyverGenesis, then it is not him or any other Author whose name this person is using.**_

**This is Archangel Igneel sayin': Sayonara, Bye-Bye!**


End file.
